Chad's Double Trouble!
by ShaeScript
Summary: Chad is sick! But, when he calls in his cousin to double for his big shoot, he takes a little more advantages of being "CDC" than Chad originally intended!
1. The Perfect Plan

**_I do not own the characters taken from SWAC. THis is my first time writing a story. So please leave me some reviews. I really hope you enjoy it! :)_**

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was filled with stars all busying about their day. Each tray hit the table with a little more volume today. Instead of speaking their thoughts, everyone seemed to feel the need to yell them. And the perky little brunette seemed to be extra perky and talkative this morning. -At least these were the thoughts of Chad Dylan Cooper as he waited impatiently in line to get his food.<p>

Sonny stood between him and Tawni rambling on about all the things she was craving this morning. _"I really want an omelet with lots of ham, peppers, and a huge chunk of Wisconsin cheddar cheese. Ow… and a big pile of hash browns sounds good too. Do you know what my favorite kind of soda is? -2/3 root bear 1/3 coke, with just a splash of sprite."_ She chuckled at herself. _"Isn't that funny? Its like the craziest mixture ever. But, its my absolute favorite!"_ She threw her head up dramatically.

Then Sonny paused looking at Tawni and Chad _"You guys aren't even listening to me are you?"_ Tawni just glared and said _"Umm…that would be a no_"

Sonny rolled her eyes and looked at Chad_ "Well… Are you listening?"_

_**"Yeah, fruit punch with applesauce I got it**!"_ He snapped back. Sonny was about to quickly defend herself when she heard Chad deeply cough.

_"SORRY"_she said sarcastically.

_"Sorry,_ _I just cant stand anymore talking, or putting trays down, or people looking at me!" _

_"I got a hundred and two temperature, I've got a deep cough, a sore throat and the biggest shoot of my career in two days!"_ Sonny tried to bring her voice down to be a little more sensitive.

_"I'm sure you will be feeling better in no time. -However, you don't have to make everybody else feel as miserable as you are"_

He gave Sonny a sarcastic smile and grabbed his tray.

His greatest consolation was that the randoms wouldn't be there during his big shoot because that was their scheduled week off.

He thought about sitting with Sonny since the rest of his cast were still running lines, but he thought anymore of her perky conversation might bring out an even worse attitude than he currently possessed and he was always in enough trouble with her as it was.

After breakfast, Chad coughed and sneezed his way to the set of Mackenzie falls. With his head pounding and his throat aching things couldn't get much worse right?…

_"Chad, you were suppose to be here 20 minutes ago!"_ His director bellowed

_"Well excuse me for…"_ He started to snap back when he spotted Mr. Condor standing by the set door.

_" Yes, well my sincerest apologies."_ He said with just enough of a hint of sarcasm as to let him know he didn't really mean it. After he was out of sight of anyone he began to hold his head and squeeze his throat. You can't be sick this week it's the biggest episode of the season! He thought to himself.

As he looked up he saw James staring. _"Dude you ok?" "No man, I feel like I got run over by a truck."_ _"Well, this aint the week for that Bro!" "I know"_ he said with yet another hateful tone. Chad paused for a moment of thought, then his eyebrows raised and a big smile came across his face. _"James, do you remember my cousin Chris?" "Remember him?"_ he replied,_ "I couldn't tell you too apart for a whole month" _

_"Well, I just need people to not be able to tell us apart for a week"_ he smirked.

_"Dude, you cant be serious" _

_"Of course I can. Chris has been taking some acting classes back home and while he's no Chad Dylan Cooper… he could possibly keep up with your acting skills. If he could just do the shoot this week I would get over my cold faster and I wouldn't be ruin the show"_

James gave him a look of contempt._ "Man you cannot be serious." _

_"What is more important- My long-term acting talent or one measly episode?" _

_"Alright then but if this blows up in your face don't say I didn't tell you so!" _

_"Don't worry I have lots of people I can blame for that!"_ Chad strutted off with his head held high. He was pretty proud of himself for his brilliant plan. So he went off to his dressing room to coax his cousin into coming up to take his place as Mackenzie.

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah no problem Cous' "<em> The voice on the phone said.

_"Great, Be sure to pack your bag with every ounce of acting talent you have. Boy… you got to make me look good"_

_"Don't worry…" _he said_ "I got my skills!"_

_"well be here at 8 tonight we start to shoot tomorrow morning at 6!"_

_ "alright see ya then"_ Chad hung up the phone with a great feeling of accomplishment and made his way to run lines.

* * *

><p>Chris' plane landed at 8 just as it was suppose to. Chad sent James to pick him up, if one CDC could make the world gaze in wonder, what would two do!<p>

On the way home he did sign a few autographs for passing CDC fans. To which James replied, _"Be careful man. Chad charges for those!"_

Chris gave him a careless look. _"Look maybe it's time people saw Chad Dylan Cooper in a new light! A better light! It's time for him to have awesome looks and an awesome personality! To be kind and generous!"_

James looked at him with disbelief in his eyes_ "And you have all those things?" "You better believe it"_

This didn't match the description Chad often gave. He always counted his cousin at the same level of cruelty, sarcasm, and pride as himself. (Though Chad new he had good reason to be this way and his cousin definitely lacked Chad's skill!)

* * *

><p><em>"Hey man!"<em> Chad sniffled as he greeted his much needed guest.

Chad Dylan Cooper was not the kind of guy to admit to needing help from anyone but this time his reputation was far more important than his pride of asking for help. Chad grabbed a soda and tossed it to Chris

_"So did you get hounded by my hundreds of fans on the way home?" "Well, I did sign a few autographs!"_

Chad's face filled with frustration_ "Dude, I charge 10 bucks a piece for those!"_

Chris motioned his hand for Chad to relax._ "Don't worry man I snatched a twenty from the lady's purse when she walked off"_

_"You stole money from some lady on the street!"_ Chad's mouth dropped

_"I gave her a Chad Dylan Cooper autograph and a CDC wink! It was the least she could do!"_ he smirked as he drank his soda. Chad shook his head in disbelief.

Chad Dylan was a lot of things but a thief was outside even his range of sleaziness.

Chris had a way of getting under Chad's skin but he really needed his help this time. As he turned leading Chris to his room, he threw his head back with a sigh and said to himself "Just one week, Chad, just one week"

* * *

><p>In the morning, Chris arrived at the studio a little early to take in all the Mac Falls sets and read through the script a few more times. Even Chad's closest cast mates couldn't tell the physical differences between Chris and Chad.<p>

However, when he started opening and closing doors for ladies, allowing others to speak without his consent, and giving away any hint of an apology, James had to pull him to the side and give him a quick reminder of Chad's conduct toward his staff members, cast mates, and other people in general.

_"Dude, try to remember to be cocky give a little strut, cock your head back, and look above others heads. At least that will give a similar hint of Chad's attitude" -"Right man, I'm sorry"_ Cocking his head back and walking off in what tended to be more of a limp leg strut, he moved toward "his" dressing room.

The hours before lunch were filled with boring lines and lame people who's personalities were about as dole as their acting._"Lunch"_ The producer called as the end scene bell rang. _"Finally, I need to find someone to hang with that is a little more fun than these drama dorks!"_

* * *

><p>As luck would have it the cafeteria was a little slim on friend choices since a lot of the shows were taking their week off at this particular time. Finding no line he slid his tray down the serving table.<p>

_"What will it be Mr. Cooper?"_ Brenda asked. _"What will it be?"_ he asked with a questioning look _"The menu says your having sloppy Joe chunks and raw carrots. Which believe me does not sound appetizing at all!"_

Brenda paused for a moment trying to read Chad's face. He returned the glance just as intrigued as she. Just then she broke through with a chuckle _"Oh Mr. Cooper you are so funny- Steak or Lobster?"_

Chris stood wide eyed**_ "SWEET"_** he screeched, after regaining a little composure and trying to shrug off his surprise he tilted his head back and put in an order for the lobster. _"Man, that's awesome"_ He whispered to himself as he heard someone walk up behind him.

_"Hey Chad"_ the voice spoke. Chris turned to see a bubbly brunette slide beside him in line.

_"Hey….. You"_ He shuffled as he waited for some clue to how Chad might know her.

_"I know right, I had to come in to make up some sketches and all the other randoms are probably still snoozen away"_ She threw her hands in the air in a sign of disbelief and flashed a smile.

'Randoms?' Chris thought…. Then his eyes grew wide._ "Oh… your that girl from that comedy show! Uh…. Sonny right"_

Sonny gave Chad a mocking glare and said_ "yeah, and your that pompous drama dude from that lame show I never watch, uh… Chad Dylan Cooper"_ Sonny rolled her eyes.

Chris' eyes lit up. An idea that had not occurred to him yet- playing the part of Chad had a lot more perks than he had considered.

It didn't really matter what he did, he wasn't going to have to pay for it later, CHAD WOULD.

Chris glanced a dancing gaze at Sonny _"Well since you're alone and I'm alone that doesn't mean we each have to eat alone does it? Would you like to come join me?"_ he threw a charming smile at Sonny.

_"Chad, you know that charm doesn't work on all girls!"_

Hmm… This one might be a little harder to win over but I like a challenge Chris thought, and one thing he did know was that his charm was a lot more convincing than Chad's.

As Chris was in thought his lobster arrived, it seemed to almost glisten under the lights. _**"Awesome!"**_

Sonny rolled her eyes and accepted her plate of sloppy joe chunks. Chris looked at her plate with disgust _"Eww… is that what your eating?"_

Sonny gave him a hateful stare _"Well we cant all be Mac Falls actors can we Chad!"_ Her eyes rolled again.

_"Well, that is unacceptable… Brenda get Sonny an angus steak immediately!"_ Sonny eyes raised in disbelief.

_"Are you serious?"_ asked Brenda? also in disbelief.

_"I believe I said "immediately didn't I?"_

Brenda still had a puzzled look on her face but turned and handed Sonny a plate with a nicely trimmed steak on it. Sonny looked at the gorgeous steak wide eyed and in shock_** "Wow thanks!"**_

She looked up at Chad still carrying her excited glare._ "Well… Now will you sit with me?" "Sure"_ Sonny grinned.

_"You sure do appear to be feeling better"_

_"Uhh… Yeah"_ he stated as he pulled out the chair for Sonny. Sonny just stood there puzzled_ "What are you doing she asked?"_

_"Pulling out your seat for you"_ He stated matter-of-factly_ "Isn't that what you are suppose to do when a lady graces you with her company at lunch?"_

_"Yeah…"_Sonny looked at him _"That's what you are suppose to do, but that isn't what you do."_

He shot a charming smile at her. _"Well like you said I am feeling much better now"_

She looked at him still a little doubtful_ "Yeah, I'm starting to rethink that statement now."_

Chris pressed out a dramatic chuckle followed by a entertained voice_ "Sonny, Sonny, You are just too funny!"_

He took his seat across from her, and began to watch her, with each bite she felt a little more awkward. She looked up at him_ "Uhh.. Chad, aren't you going to eat?"_

Chris took this as a great opportunity to begin working his magic. _"Sonny, you know I didn't really invite you over here just to eat with you." _

_"You didn't?"_ She said with a lifted eyebrow.

_"No, look I've been working so hard and it is your week off. Why don't we just go get out and do something tonight? I mean.. you know just as friends."_

Sonny looked a little cautious but eventually a slow grin crossed her face

_"That would actually be a lot of fun." "Good"_ he said which was followed by her traditional_"good"_

This caught Chris off guard since she seemed to be beaming at him waiting for another reply. _"Uhh…yeah…"_

_"Yeah?"_ Sonny questioned looking into Chad's eyes, which she was just noticing seemed a little more gray than the deep blue they usually were.

Well he has been sick she thought to herself as she waited for his reply.

_"Yeah!"_ He said with a smile in an effort to be charming.

Sonny laughed at his cheesy drama attempts_ "Chad, you are so weird sometimes!"_

He stared even more deeply into her eyes and softly said _"Thank you"_

Sonny just chuckled. _"Well… Are you going to be nice to me if we hangout?"_

Her smile seemed to invite a little playful banter, but Chris took her hand and said_ "How about I treat you the same way you appear to me… Captivating"_

Sonny, was a little taken back, as he allowed her to slip her hand out of his, she took a moment to note his intent behind his words, and when she found no hint of jester, she smiled and said_ "That sounds great!"_

As he commenced eating Sonny couldn't decide what to think of this sudden change. It was always pretty clear when Chad was just trying to get something or trying to get her to say something stupid, but he genuinely sounded and looked sincere.

As she continued to examine his eyes though they were a little less blue they seemed to hold a more romantic glow than usual, -**a glow she thought she might really come to enjoy sometime soon!**


	2. Good ole' cousin Chris

**_"I hate my life!"_** bellowed Chad as he threw himself onto his bed guzzling down night quill.

He had been coughing, sneezing, and rolling around in his bed all day- trying to find some kind of relaxation from his pain.

He had ice on his head trying to get his fever down to any acceptable temperature. But, the ice added to his already cold chills and so he covered himself with what seemed to be a mountain of blankets as well. He had been trying to cheer himself by watching Mackenzie Falls all day, but it wasn't working. Every sound was still echoing and rising to twice the volume it truly was, so all he could do was lay there and look at the ceiling. At least his cough medicine put him to sleep long enough for the hours to pass, until his cousin's return. As unfond as he was of his cousin any sight of another person would be a greatly uplift his spirit.

Suddenly Chad was awakened by a slamming door and a _"Yo Yo!"_

Great! Chad thought, maybe having him here would be the worse of two evils instead!

_"What's up Cous?…How was your day of lounging?"_

_"Fine…"_ Chad said not in the mood to share in his part of the conversation and quite frankly there was nothing to talk about anyway.

_"How did everything go at work?"_

_"Well…"_ Chris proceeded to tell Chad all the circumstances of the day-Running lines, Dealing with cast mates, and just generally dealing with the show biz of the day.

_"You weren't nice to anybody were you?"_

_ "Well I was for a while, but James took me aside and reminded me what a jerk you are …"_ Chad gave a sarcastic smile _"Funny"_

_"Dude, I think my Cooper strut is even better than yours…"_ Chris strutted across the room in a very awkward manner. _"But, don't worry man, Ill give you some tips!"_

Chad just rolled his eyes and followed with a sarcastic "Great!"

_"Dude, I even picked up a chick!"_

_"Sweet!"_Chad sniffled.

_"Yeah, we've got a date tonight"_

_"__As me__?__"_ Chad asked annoyed

_"Yeah sorry 'bout that I had to be sure to keep us under wraps!"_

Chad shook his head _"Fine, but don't go makin' commitments, complimenting her, keep it light, basically no turnin' on the Cooper charm, and please try not to be seen with her… If people see one girl with me one night and another girl the next they'll think I'm a player or something"_

Chris glared at him with his eyebrows lifted.

They both new that that was basically Chad's reputation anyway, but, he had been working to change it since a _certain somebody_ came into his life.

_"Well, just keep it on the DL man ok?"_

_"Don't worry Dr. Smooth's got your back! I'll make you look better than you've ever looked before… But, Ill need to wear your clothes so no one gets suspicious"_

"_Fine_…" Chad said again annoyed. _"Just pick something out of there… but don't look too good"_ he tilting his head toward the closet. _"Thanks man"._

* * *

><p>The rest of their afternoon was spent making small talk about cast members and some about family back home. Chad was glad to talk about anything as long as there was somebody there to talk back to him.<p>

After the hours past Chris got dressed to leave for his date.

_"Well, I'm outie!"_

_"Alright man, see ya"_

Chris left with another slam of the door.

_"Uhh…"_ Chad moaned in frustration, as he climbed out of his bed. He needed to stay awake for a while if he was going to be able to get any sleep that night. He was feeling a little better, so now was a good opportunity to make a little dinner and watch some TV in the living room- away from the boredom of his room.


	3. Something New

Sonny was surprisingly very excited for her evening with Chad.

She couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was but she sensed a whole new aura about him. He seemed less like he was hiding his true feelings behind a mask of sarcasm and more like he was truly trying to show his affection for her. She had taken her time getting ready because she knew Chad was always 'fashionably late'

She wasn't sure what they were going to do, so she tried to look 'upper-class casual'. As she called it. She put on her blue tank top and ice blue skirt (hoping it might bring out the blue in his eyes again), her brown boots, and her red cardigan. She decided to go with a half up hair do, so that it could be placed up or down later depending on the activity.

_"Why am I so nervous?"_ she said to herself._ "Or excited?"_ It surprised her that she would feel anything at all besides relieved that she didn't have to spend the night home alone. I mean, it's just Chad right?

As she was finishing her hair and about to put on her boots the doorbell rang. Sonny finished up and ran quickly to open the door.

_"What are you doing here already?"_

_"I thought I said 5:30"_

Sonny didn't really listen to the answer, she was too stunned to see Chad standing in his favorite button up shirt that he only wore on special occasions. He also carried a big bouquet of brightly colored flowers. He spotted her eyeing them

_"Some flowers to go with the Sonn-shine!"_ He smiled with pride.

Sonny gleamed._ "Come on in!"_ She took the flowers to the kitchen.

Chris shut the door and smiled with a cocky grin 'Well winning her might be easier than I thought!'

Sonny came skipping out of the kitchen.

Chris was hoping she wasn't going to be that giddy the whole night. But, with looks like here's he figured he could deal with the perky personality for a little while.

_"So where are we going?"_ She asked with a smile.

_"We are going to go play miniature golf!"_

_"Miniature golf? We're both terrible at that!_" she stated with a raised brow.

Chad hated miniature golf and so did Sonny-It was one of the few things they had in common.

_"Uhh… I was just kidding!"_ He nervously smiled. _"We are going to…."_ He had to think. _"Well what do you want to do?"_

He figured it was best if he just let her spit out some of the ideas since apparently he wasn't a very good guesser.

_"Hmm… I know let's go to the skating rink"_ She teased knowing Chad was a terrible skater and he would never be seen doing something he couldn't do perfectly."

_"Ok"_ Chris said.

"_Ok?… No, No way am I going to be seen with you and your terrible skating skills. You might crash right into me._" She said laughing.

There goes that perkiness again._ "You know what let's just go eat"_ -'Surely Chad knows how to do that!' Chris thought to himself.

_"Sounds great, you know I'm always up for some good Italian food!"_

Chris didn't really care where they went as long as he could keep her attention with his debonair smile!

* * *

><p><em>"Here we are"<em> Chris felt like she might be more impressed if he announced their arrival into the restaurant.

_"Yeah, I can see that!"_ Sonny said with a grin.

_"I want your best table for the best lady."_ Chris said to the hostess as he gave a wink to Sonny.

This was so unlike Chad- On the way to the restaurant he did not make one sarcastic comment, he didn't talk about himself, and he didn't tease her about anything. He just seamed to be attentively listening to her speak about her sketches she was working on, and that would have surely given Chad leverage to taunt her on any given day.

Sonny snapped out of her thoughts to see Chad motioning her to come to the table. It was beautiful! It had a red silk cloth over it, the nicest china, and beautiful lights twinkled above it.

_**"Wow"**_ That was all she could say.

She looked over at Chad with his nice shirt his graceful manners and his charismatic smile. There were some things that were oddly different-his eyes still didn't shine blue, his hair seemed to have lightened, and he wasn't wearing his lucky Mackenzie Falls ring. But, these things were quickly moved from her mind when he began to pay her beautiful compliments. She usually had to read into what he said, or catch one to just see him quickly shrug off the compliment with a sarcastic twist. But, this time he was genuinely caring for her. Physical changes can happen everyday-they weren't enough to ask about and chance changing his new found attraction for her and his beautiful expression of it.

* * *

><p>As Chad lay on his couch surrounded by bags of chips, empty cans of soda, and melted bags of ice: he was awaken by the sound of yet another slamming door.<p>

As he jumped up he saw his cousin's smiling face.

"**_Whoa_**, _**man… would you please quit slammin' that door**_" Chad sat up rubbing his eyes he turned off the TV.

He noticed the smirk that slid across Chris' face.

_"I take it I had a good time on my date."_ Chad said sarcastically still trying to wake up.

_"Oh you did!… We went out to eat at a beautiful place, then we swung by the mall and I took her on a little shopping spree. She loved it!" _

_"And how exactly did you pay for this elaborate date?" _

_"Eww…I kinda took it upon myself to grab some cash out of your drawer… I can't believe how much money you leave just lyin' around! Somebody could take that you know?"_

Chad's temper rose quickly _"You got a date by using my name then paid for it by using my money?"_

_"Dude, I'll pay you back later!… But right now I've got to hit the hay, after shopping we stopped by the Ice cream Parlor and I scarfed down a majorly big hot fudge Sunday! Whoa.. Might take a while to recover from that if you know what I mean?"_

He grinned at Chad who did not offer so much as a courtesy nod.

After an awkward pause _"Well catch ya later!_" Chris darted off to his room.

Chad stretched his back to get it back into normal condition. Maybe he could return to work tomorrow, but he wasn't sure if it would be best to have half the shoot with Chris and the other half with him. He would just have to see how he felt in the morning.

Chad made his way up the stairs hoping he had worked up and off some energy so that he could get to sleep. He was sick of watching TV and sitting in the bedroom all by himself.

It wouldn't be so bad if he could get out. But, if there were too different Chads running around Hollywood I'm sure someone would notice. Mr. Condor's words echoed in Chad's ears._ "No one fills in for anybody around here without checking with me first."_ "_Uhh_..." Chad shuddered at the thought.

Mackenzie Falls was all he had. To lose that would be to lose his identity! It is all he had known for the past 6 years and it was possibly the only thing he might be good at doing with his life. To tell you the truth he was deathly afraid of finding out!

_"Well… That was a great day!_" He said to himself sarcastically, as he started his nightly routine.

Most of his routine was like anyone else's- brush and floss your teeth, wash your face, drink a glass of water… But, there were also some special Chad Dylan Cooper routines as well- check your twitter account for new fans, grab a mirror-speak good thoughts to yourself, about yourself, while you look at yourself, and always lay tween weekly under your pillow for good luck! That's about it...

…except, there was however a very special tradition Chad tried with all his might to break himself of, but it never seemed to work. It was something he felt restless without. He would toss and turn, but as soon as he had it he was completely at peace.

_"Not tonight!"_ he said as he pulled the covers over his head. …..

Time passed and not an ounce of sleep weighed on him… He tried quoting a memorized script like he did many times but that did not work. He tried naming all his co-workers but he could only name 4 so that didn't really help either. He even sunk to counting sheep but nothing.

_"Huh…_" he sighed in frustration. _"You are soo pathetic!"_

With that he reached over to his drawer and pulled out a picture frame. He placed the photo on his side table. Just a glance at that photo put a warmth and peace in his heart that nothing else could seem to do. The big smile, the big brown eyes and her beautiful hair brought a smile to his face each night.

He couldn't help but laugh at himself for needing that picture of Sonny by him to help him sleep. But, it definitely brought peaceful thoughts to his too many times dramatic world!

In the dark corner of his room, in his bed, in the quiet- he felt the freedom to admire her all he wanted to. He didn't have to put up a front or sneak a glance when no one was looking. He could almost feel her presence with no fear of her knowing his feelings or most fearful her rejecting them.

_"Man... what a cutie!"_ He whispered to himself with a smirk.

_"If anybody knew I needed you to help me fall asleep I would never hear the end of it…so let's keep it our little secret."_ He said with a wink.

As he lay there he thought of the time he acquired that picture.

He saw it in the hall near Mac Falls and against his urge to keep it decided to return it to it's owner. "Here Sonny I found this on the floor." She glanced over at the photo "Oh… That is a terrible picture… and you're a terrible actor-so you can keep it" She laughed, thumped him on the forehead, and skipped off. It wasn't a terrible picture, in fact it was one of the best pictures Sonny had ever taken. He knew that and he had a pretty good feeling that she did too. As she skipped away he flipped the picture over and saw that she had written "**To: Chad From: Sonny"**.He rolled his eyes and smiled at her silly attempt to give him a photo of herself, though it did make him feel quite special, he laughed and put it in his pocket.

He breathed in a deep breath. _"Well, at least I know your staying home this week too. If I knew that you were there without me and I could have been there, well… that would just make me feel even sicker."_ Chad closed his eyes and finally felt ready to call it a night.

* * *

><p>Across town there was another set of eyes that had a hard time closing as well.<p>

Sonny lay in her bed staring at the ceiling.

She couldn't stop smiling ever since she got home.

'Things seemed so different with Chad, so much more free!' She thought.- He was not covering his feelings, he loved to hear her talk, he had never been so attentive or caring. He had charmed her after all.

She took a deep breath, and looked over at her dresser.

Pictures of everyone were up there- cast mates, family, friends back home, and a small one of Chad.

But, tonight she chose to move that picture to the front. Her heart was warmed, and for once she felt she could safely be at rest in her affections- She finally drifted off to sleep excited for the day ahead.


	4. Chris's Charm

Sonny didn't have to be on set the next day, but there was always something that needed to be done.

_"The prop house has been a mess"_ she told herself as she finished up her hair.

Most of the morning though she found herself wandering over to Mackenzie Falls to see if Chad was almost done with his shoot. When the break bell rang, Sonny looked in to see if Chad would be coming her way.

He puffed up his chest and walked over toward her. _"Why, Hello there!"_ he smiled.

Sonny just grinned and rolled her eyes _"Hey, I just walked by to see… if I left my lucky bracelet in your car yesterday"_ Sonny had forgotten to think of an excuse to be there and that sounded like as good of one as any. _"I thought I would just stop by and check._" She said nonchalantly.

_"We'll go check after lunch,"_ he said with a wink and a cocky smile.

She figured he would tease her about the excuse she so obviously made up, but he didn't even seem to notice, so she just made her way over to the prop house to straighten up.

A couple hours passed until Chad came through the prop house entryway with a new bouquet of fresh flowers.

_**"Wow!"**_ Sonny said as she dashed for the door.

_"For you"_ said Chris as he lifted her head up till her eyes met his.

_"The most beautiful girl I know_" He flashed the most charming smile she had seen.

She couldn't help being star struck by his demeanor. Her face beamed as though her world had stopped. Realizing her pathetic enraptured state, she shook her head, blushed, and smiled-

_"A bit much for a bracelet hunt don't you think?"_ She said in jest.

He caught her humor (for once) _"Well, maybe our day won't stop there!"_ He smiled.

She hoped not. He offered his arm and with a big grin she accepted it.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived at the cafeteria they had forgotten about searching for the bracelet all together. (which Sonny didn't mind, since she knew it was safely on her dresser)<p>

At the cafeteria, Chris grabbed her plate for her, rudely demanded Brenda to get her a steak again, pulled out her chair for her again, and charmed her in all the ways he had before.

Sonny talked and talked for what seemed like hours. Chad just gazed into her eyes and would randomly compliment her on whatever she happened to be talking about- her hair, her interest, even her show (Which made Sonny question again, about his health) Sonny did still notice more and more differences in Chad but her new found fascination seemed to distract her from them all.

In between Chad's shoots he and Sonny would walk and talk anywhere and walked to the ice-cream parlor, the park, and even just around the studio during his shorter there was something sonny was really good at it was talking, and she loved to do it. And Chad never seemed so eager to listen. She was having a great time.

As for Chris, he was as good a charmer as Chad was an actor (Or at least as good as Chad thought he was). He did all he could to keep a smile on Sonny's face- Not because he actually desired it for her particularly, but, because of the pride it brought him and the satisfaction to know that the ball was in his court.

In all reality he knew nothing about Sonny. His appearance of listening was truly a constant effort to appear that way. He was enjoying all the time he was spending with Sonny but not for the simple pleasure of being with her, as Chad did, but, because her glares and smiles made him feel as though he were winning a game of life, and because if others could see him with a beautiful girl, he would be the envy of all the other guys in town.

* * *

><p>Chad woke up the next morning feeling a little better. But, he decided it was probably best for Chris to finish up his weekly shoot. James had reassured Chad that Chris was doing a good enough job acting to pull off the switch.<p>

Unlike yesterday, Chad felt well enough to get out of his room. He went down to his game room to play whatever solo game he could play. He decided to try to make the most of staying home.

Unfortunately, most of what needed to be done was outside and he knew being seen meant he wasn't at work, and Chad not being at work begged the question just exactly who was shooting his episode. So Chad did whatever workouts he could manage in his condition, organized and cleaned his Mac Falls memorabilia, and tried to catch up on all the latest news from other stars. Though the hours still passed slowly, he was able to fill his day with something semi-useful.

Chris was home only long enough to fill Chad in on his Mackenzie Falls details and the time between, which he filled with his lady. Chad rolled his eyes and didn't even put forth and effort of pretending to care. Chris only talked to hear his own self speaking anyway. He heeded no commentary from Chad about how Chad felt or how his day had gone, he didn't stop talking long enough to appear to care. After throwing on some better clothes he ran out the door to pick up Sonny for the arcade.

Chad moaned at the sound of yet another slamming door, he grabbed his script of an upcoming episode and ran through them with himself. It was more than a little frustrating to see Chris running around town enjoying the luxuries of being Chad Dillon Cooper while he was staying at home, but he was constantly reminded by Chris, that he had flown all the way across the country to help and it was the least Chad could do to let him have a little fun. Since Chad had a little more recovering to do, he unenthusiastically consented.


	5. Arcade Trouble

Sonny spent her whole afternoon getting ready for her trip to the arcade with Chad.

The Games of Fun Arcade was about 30 minutes away so she knew they would have lots of time to talk and she was looking forward to it! Because she was growing weary of the sound of her own voice she was determined to turn the conversation of the ride over to Chad.

She was actually starting to miss all his sarcastic comments, his playful smirks, and the witty banter they both always seemed to carry in their back pocket! She was excited to see it all return.

She skipped around the apartment in her bright yellow sunshiny dress, her jean jacket, and her comfy brown boots. When the doorbell rang, Sonny pranced over and threw open the door.

There stood Chad- he wore some casual jeans and a long sleeve blue tee shirt. He hadn't brought any flowers, but it was a casual date after all.

**_"There's my sunshine!"_** He winked and gave a charming smile.

Sonny felt her heart warm (she had been feeling that a lot lately!). Sonny's smile seemed to grow bigger with every date and each one seemed better than the last.

* * *

><p>Chris and Sonny climbed into the car. He made sure to open the car door for her and double check the safety of her seat belt.<p>

The care he took for Sonny made her feel as though he was her knight in shining armor! As her face blushed with these thoughts Chris' heart filled with honestly didn't feel that much care for Sonny's well being. But to encourage her affections he gave her a sly wink and headed down the road- in Chad's car with 'Chad's girl'.

_"So_" Sonny gave a little jump as she turned to Chad._ "I was thinking… I am so tired of hearing myself talk! I mean lately I've just been talking, and talking, and talking… and quite frankly I'm running out of things to talk about!"_

_"I doubt that"_ Chris annoyingly mumbled to himself. But, giving a fake grin threw one of his smooth lines.

_"I could never hear enough of your sweet, soft, voice."_ He softly placed his hand on her cheek.

_"Ok"_ Sonny said in a questioning tone as she politely removed his hand from her face.

Chris tried not to act annoyed at her rejection.

_"Anyway"…_ she perked back up…_ "Tell me about your day."_

She sat back with her eyes wide open ready to listen intently.

Chris paused_ "Well…"_ he grinned and gazed at her _"it was pretty boring until I saw you Sunshine"_

Sonny looked at him with a confused stare. Why exactly was she having to draw conversation out of Chad especially a conversation about himself?

_"Well, you had a shoot today, this is like your biggest episode ever right?"_ Sonny began tugging at his sleeve to get him to join in the conversation.

Chris continued to listen to Sonny's words and figure out how to make a sappy line out of it.

_"Yeah, we shot, did a great job…"_ he said flippently… then Chris burst into passion _"But, then I saw a ray of beauty coming toward me and my shoot meant nothing anymore."_ He lifted her hand to kiss it.

Sonny jerked it away.

_"Stop It!"_ she demanded.

_"Stop what?"_ He sincerely didn't know what she was talking about.

" 'Stop what'?" It seemed pretty obvious to her

_"Stop throwing me lines,… and just carry on a normal conversation!"_

_"A conversation?"_

_ "Yeah…"_ Sonny rolled her eyes _"… you know you use to be able to have one!"_

Chris' irritation at her pushiness reached it's max.

_**"Fine!"**_ He snapped at her, gave her a very annoyed look, and started making vague conversation.

Sonny didn't hear a word after 'Fine'.

The tone of his voice through her way off guard. It wasn't the fact that he was being a smart-aleck (he always was) but there was definitely something different in his tone this time. It felt so cold, careless, and cutting. It was such a quick turn of demeanor that Sonny didn't know what to think. It was actually kind of frightening.

After Chris finished his speech he noticed an awkward silence in the car. He looked to Sonny and noted the uneasiness in her eyes.

_"Oh Sonny, I'm sorry"_ He truly felt bad for hurting her feelings, after all he wasn't heartless.

But, he did quickly notice her affection was slipping away and gave a hurried endeavored to regain it. _"I'm Sorry…My sunshine."_ He smiled with seemingly sincerity.

Sonny paused to consider his intent… Chad wouldn't normally apologize unless it was in a clearly sarcastic tone- He sounds pretty sincere though. Eventually Sonny decided to push her doubts aside and a smile crept back onto her face and she was able to relax again (though not as perfectly as she had before).

* * *

><p>While at the arcade, Chris was nothing but a gentleman. He made sure to allow Sonny to choose the games, where to eat lunch, and insisted on taking her to her favorite Ice-cream Shop once again! Sonny truly enjoyed every minute of it.<p>

However, on the way home Sonny still found that Chad had very little to say.

The truth was that Chris knew very little about Chad and it seemed as if Sonny knew everything about him- his favorite food, favorite activities, even his favorite ball teams- and what girl cares about was a lot easier to give quiet, admiring looks.

But, those looks kept making Sonny more and more uncomfortable and she couldn't quite put her finger on why.

In the silence her thoughts began to flounder around, though she tried not to show it. Chad had changed so much. He was sweet and generous, kind and thoughtful, loving and affectionate, but it seemed to go deeper than that. It was like all the romance and adoration was icing on top of a hollow cake.

Why couldn't he talk to her, why was he all of the sudden so interested in her. It had to just be her imagination. She must have been so surprised by his new found affection that she was being over critical of his other actions. She was a little unsure of how their romantic dinner for that night would go.

She glanced over at Chad who had kind of a bored look on his face.

'Well I'm not a very good date' she thought to herself.

She knew she should start up some conversation in order to get things back on track. She flipped around and placed her elbows on the middle console with her chin resting on them _"So… I got the 12th highest score on Zombie attack!"_ She smiled.

Chris returned the smile genuinely thankful she had broken the awkward silence.

Sonny got a look of guilt on her face thinking of all the negative thoughts she was holding toward him.

_"Chad, I'm sorry. You have been really nice to me lately and I appreciate it!"_ Sonny gave him a sincerely grateful smile.

That was just the confidence boost that Chris needed.

He filled with pride 'yep, I'm still winning this battle' he thought 'But a (apparently) sincere apology would definitely seal the deal!'

_"No Sonny, I'm not upset, your right, it doesn't matter how charming I am, if I don't put forth my part of conversation and care into our relationship it will never be. **I** am sorry"_

Sonny gazed into his sincere eyes and her big beautiful smile once again returned to her face.

Her thoughts- **'Maybe this won't be such a bad evening after all!'.**

His thought- '**Jackpot!'**


	6. Chance Encounter

Chad was feeling much better by the afternoon and was itching at the seams to get out of the house. The longer he had to wait for Chris to get home from his 'arcade date' the more annoyed he got with him. If he hadn't been in fear of losing his career he would have stormed out of the house to track him down. But, what a mess that would be. Finally, he heard a door swing open and slam once again.

Chris walked in to find Chad pacing around the house for no reason.

_"um… Chad what are you doing?"_

_"What am I doing? What am I doing?… No, what are you doing?… you were suppose to be home an hour ago! Do you have any idea what can happen to a guy after being alone in a house for three days!"_Chad's outburst was a total cry for someone to return his sanity.

_" I think I have an idea…_" he said with a laugh as he watched Chad pace

_"Dude, maybe you should lie down."_

_"Lie down? Lie down?… I've been lying down all day"_

Chad was a pretty funny sight- strutting around like a patient in a psycho ward, wearing clothes that didn't even match, and rambling about his much needed time out of his prison!

Chris tried to hold back a laugh._ "Ok… Never mind… Here are your keys."_

Chad gave him a angry yet borderline-loony glare.

He grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

Chris was finally able to let out his laugh. "I hope he doesn't get pulled over for 'driving under the influence of crazy!" He laughed to himself.

* * *

><p>Chad jumped in his car and felt a lot more at ease.<p>

Taking a refreshing breath, he watched the birds and smelled the fresh air… Wait, that's not fresh air… There was no second guessing that smell-it was the sweet essence of Sonny.

'Wow' Chad thought 'Staying in the house all the time must do something crazy to your senses too.' But, he didn't really mind the smell that brought such a pleasant relaxing feeling- even if it was something his mind was subconsciously imitating.

The smell seemed to linger as he drove and it definitely lightened his mood. He was happy to be driving but was brought to reality when he figured out he had just driven around the block three times.

_"Where am I going?"_ he said to himself _"Well wherever it is I'm not going to get there till Tuesday if I keep this up.- I'll just go to the mall and grab a sandwich."_

* * *

><p>He arrived at the mall a few minutes later. Just seeing a lot of people walking around made him feel like he was part of the world again.<p>

He made his way down to the food court, all the strong foods made his stomach start to ache again. But, a sub sandwich would hit the spot perfectly! So he jumped in line.

Suddenly his eyes were darkened by two hands. _"Guess who!"_

A bubbly voice perked up. Chad's mood did a 180 degree turn at the touch of those hands and the sound of that voice. Chad spun around to see that bright eyed girl he had been missing all week. "Hey Sonny" His smiled.

But his smile faded when he looked down and realized what he was wearing- a pair of gray and white sweat pants with a classy blue button up shirt. (He was in the middle of changing from his 'sick' clothes into his nice clothes as Chris came in the door, He was so intent on leaving the house he kind of forgot about finishing.)

Chad had a pretty red face as Sonny looked him over and laughed._ "What are you wearing?"_ She had a huge smile on her face. Chad couldn't help but smile back.

He just rolled his eyes. _"You are so behind the style Sonny. Chad Dylan Cooper sets the standard and this is all the rage!"_

He turned his back to her and pretended to be surveying the line ahead, when his face had cleared of embarrassment he turned back around, hoping she was still there. She was, she held a bigger grin than normal.

_"What?"_ He said with a smile on his face.

Sonny paused admiring his returning sparkle in his eye and his refreshed punch of sarcasm that she feared might have gotten lost somewhere along the way.

_"It's just good to see you back to normal"_

Chad held his grin._ "Thanks, I been feeling better for a few days now."_ He said casually.

_"Oh, well good."_ She said playfully._ "So what are you doing out here?"_

_"Just really needed to get out."_

_"Oh, there's probably people you wanted to see again hugh?"_ She smiled a big smile.

He smiled back._ "Well I'd be happy to see anyone these days"_

She kept her smile and rolled her eyes.

Chad didn't know why she found him particularly entertaining right now. He wanted to think it was because she missed him being around.

_"So,"_ she said _"going anywhere tonight? Cause we could hang out?"_ She teased.

Chad's eyes lit up_ "No… I'm not…"_ but then he remembered Chris' stupid date.

_"No.. I can't Chr…I mean_ I (that was a close one)_ have a d…"_ He stopped himself mid sentence. He couldn't tell Sonny 'He' had a date-that would mess up his hopes that he had accidentally built up.

He looked in Sonny's eyes, she seemed so perky and fun right now! 'Why did Chris have to make a stupid date tonight?'

_"uh… I have a previous engagement."_ He smiled at her nervously.

She gave him a playful smirk._ "Well that's just too bad because I just bought this beautiful new dress that needs to be taken out to dinner tonight."_ She gave him a flirty smile, and waved the bag in front of him as if trying to persuade him to change his mind.

Chad's eyebrows rose and he was pretty sure his chin touched the floor.

His irritation toward his cousin grew worse as this conversation built.

_"Maybe some other time?"_ He said hopefully.

Sonny put on a disappointed frown. _"Ok, maybe later then."_

She threw him a playful smile accompanied by a cute wink, as she skipped merrily away.

Chad just stood there and watched her walk away, her brown hair bouncing behind her. "Yep... I'm... gonna kill him."

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is definitely one of my favorite chapters! -So much fun :)<em>**


	7. Let the games begin!

Sonny skipped around her apartment humming a merry tune with her new dress flowing in front of her as she held it to her chest.

All doubts of her enjoying her evening had been erased by her chance encounter with Chad at the mall.

She could see the shine had returned to his eyes and his sense of humor had not left.

As she danced around she imagined all the insults and witty banter that might make this evening an enjoyable one.

Chad's attitude at the mall encouraged her. Instead of a bunch of cheesy pick up lines she was sure he would provide a playful and entertaining evening.

* * *

><p>Chad came barreling through the door to the sound of Chris humming a happy tune.<p>

His melody wasn't one of 'a dream come true', as Sonny's was. He strutted around the upstairs hallway doing an obnoxious cocky dance and bellowing out some sort of 'I'm the man' tune.

This wasn't the kind of scene Chad cared to see as at that particular moment, so he made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a snack, and switched on the tv with hopes of drowning out the annoying song.

He couldn't escape it for long. Chris came swaggering down the stairs with the same prideful air about him.

_"Dude, where have you been? I need your help picking out the best look for my date with my girl!"_ He gave a sly wink with every intention of demonstrating his swauve demeanor.

Chad could only think of how annoyed he was at his cousin for taking advantage of him in his vulnerable state. He was also annoyed with himself for ever reaching a vulnerable state. Chad Dylan Cooper was not vulnerable. Why did he have to ask his cousin for help? He knew when he called that he was just going to add to his already frustrating week. 'But, it will soon be over so just chill out' he told himself. Plus he knew his cousin was a big enough jerk to tell Mr. Condor what Chad was up to if he did not give him his way, and that was a chance Chad couldn't take.

_"Chris',"_ he said with a fake smile. _"Just go up stairs and put on whatever you want. I don't care about your clothes, you, or your stupid date!"_

The smile had faded as he got to the last sentence.

_"Fine! Good grief you know I do you the favor of flying all the way down here…"_ -There goes that guilt trip he tried to send Chad on every time he wasn't getting his way.

_"GO!"_ Chad motioned his finger toward the stair case reaching almost his maximum annoyance.

Chris just puffed out his chest, rolled his eyes, and headed back up the stairs.

_"What to wear, What to wear?" _Chris asked himself_. "Only the best for Chris' woman!"_ -This choice was definitely a decision of what would draw her to him and not what choice would let her know he cared.

Finally he spotted one of Chad's nicest suits- A sharp white shirt, a crisp striped tie, a pair of nice kaki slacks, and of course Chad's charming Mackenzie Falls blazer. As he admired himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but envy Sonny being able to be seen with such a guy as himself. Though he was pretending to be Chad, he knew that he had truly drawn her to himself and that made his head swell more and more each time he thought about it.

As he arrived at the bottom of the stairs in Chad's nicest attire, a disbelieving look crossed Chad's face.

_"Dude, I thought I told you to stay low key with this girl! That is my best suit! I only wear it on the red carpet!"_

Chad was growing more annoyed with every sentence. _"Go…Take… it off!"_

Chris only answered with a smirk and threw his jacket over his shoulder._ "Yeah… I don't think so!"_

Chad's eyes grew wider in anger. **The nerve of this guy**! After all that Chad did for him- and strongly against his own desire obviously-** he had the audacity to defy this one demand.**

**_"Excuse me?"_** that was about the last of his self control he was willing to lay aside.

_**"Do you know who you are talking too? … I am Chad Dylan Cooper… No one tells Chad Dylan Cooper no!…"**_('That's it'!)

**_"I cannot believe you!… You come in here… Run around in my town, in my car, and take out some girl using my money! You are the most self-absorbed…"_** Chad ranted and raved as he paced back and forth… Chris' just rolled his eyes

_**"Rude and conceited…pompous and annoying…"**_

Chris rolled his eyes again in annoyance and interrupted Chad mid sentence_ "Are you almost done? I gotta pick up Sonny in 15 minutes!"_

_**"Shallow and…."**_

Chad froze in place! He turned around and cupped his hand to his ear to make sure he heard that right. "**I'm sorry… what did you say?"** His face now a mixture of anger and disbelief.

_"I said 'I gotta go get Sonny!"_

Chad's eyes grew even wider and his face grew bright red. _**"Sonny?… Sonny Munroe?… You are dating Sonny Munroe?"** _with every word his voice grew angrier. Chris just looked up in thought.

"I think so." he said unsure. _"I didn't take that much interest in learning her last name if you know what I mean?"_ he threw him an arrogant wink.

Chad froze and dropped his jaw in disbelief if eyes could turn to lasers… his were definitely aimed at Chris and had been placed on over drive at the hearing of that statement!

**_"You… little…Punk! I forbid you to see her again!" _**

Chris threw back his head in laughter,_ "Yeah… Good One!….I think I am enjoying her a little too much to give her up that easily… besides, I'm not dating her"_ he smirked _"You are!"_

Chad paused and returned the smirk **_"Oh…you bet I am!"_**

Chad dove over the couch to snatch the jacket out of Chris' hand, but Chris jumped out of the way and left Chad rolling across the floor.

_**"Give me that jacket!" **_

_"No!"_ Chris rounded the couch as Chad jumped to his feet.

**_"There is no way... I'm letting you anywhere near her!"_ **

Chris ran into the dining room. He darted under tables and behind chairs, then they made their way to the recreation room-they jumped over and under all the game tables and flung a few balls in each others direction.

As they darted through the 'Mackenzie Hall of Fame' Chris tried tossing some of Chad's fabulous cardboard cutouts and dazzling posters at him. Chad had a worried look in his eyes as he tried to save each from hitting the floor while still making an attempt to snatch the jacket.

Chris threw anything he could at Chad in order to block him from the chase. Finally Chris dodged his way around Chad and ran through the front door. Chad ran out the door after Chris, but seeing a group of people staring, darted back in the house.

Chris peaked his head around the corner to see Chad one last time.

_"Don't worry Chad, I'll take good care of her!"_ he said smugly with a wink!

Chad started out the door again after him

_"No, No… Chad!"_ Chris yelled from the bottom porch step.

_"You wouldn't want Sonny to figure out you were lying to her all this time, would you?"_

Chad widened his eyes and shook his head in astonishment _**"I didn't lie to her you did!" **_

A repulsive grin once again appeared on Chris' face

_"Did I Chad? Did I really?"_He lifted his eyebrows in sarcasm.

He formed the biggest grin of all as he applied the final spread of icing, to the cake!...

**_"Peace out… Sucka'"_** He threw a peace sign and cocked his head to the side in victory. Then turned and made a quick dash for the car.

Chad's eyes grew wide in disbelief .**_ "My catch phrase?"_** Chad yelled after him. **_"Oh.. Now, you've crossed the line!"_**

Chad Darted quickly to his closet and began searching for something to wear. Anything!

He had to have something he wouldn't be recognized in….

Chad's eyes widened as he jumped to the right side of his closet. "Ah Ha…perfect"

He had purchased a costume last year when the randoms invited him to a Costume party (but his pride got the best of him and he chickened out of going.)

When he grabbed his costume his countenance fell. "Ah, Man!"

He held up a "Chad Dylan Cooper look alike costume" A suit just like he wore in his earlier episodes complete with a mask and everything.

"Why do I have to love myself so much?" He said with frustration. But, giving himself one glance in the mirror, he was reminded why.

"Where can I find something to wear?"

His eyes slowly widened and he gave a slight frown- He knew of a place… a place where no one would be… a place where no one would ever think to look for him… a place with more costumes, wigs, makeup, and props than anywhere else in Hollywood…

Just the thought gave him the chills. He finally pushed the Words from his lips-

**_"The set of So Random"._**


	8. The prop house

_**This is one of my favorite Chapters too! It's pretty much the start of all the action! - There is a lot more of Chad so I hope you enjoy it!**_ _** PS Please Review and let me know what you think! Thanks**_

* * *

><p>Chad entered the set of So Random and made his way to the prop house.<p>

He was wearing sunglasses, a grey hoody, and some unrecognizable pants that he grabbed from Chris' bag.

He crept in as quietly and quickly as he could.

Closing the door behind him he heard a girl's voice… _"Well, Well, Well, what have we here?" _

Chad turned to see Tawni as she slide down the big metal slide.

_"Tawni?… How are you?"_ he said pasting a smile to his face.

_"Great! Oh, no wait… I had to come into work on my day off because my sister saw some weirdo jumping around our studio!"_

Chad paused for a moment _"Wow, that is terrible!"_

He looked around for a minute _"So you came over here to find some guy who was creeping around the set, all by yourself ?"_

Tawni laughed _"No I'm not that dumb! I brought my vicious Gazelle with me"_, she pointed to her yappy little Chihuahua.

_"And my pepper spray"_ she grabbed a big can of hairspray.

_"Seriously?" _

She gave him a cocky look _"FYI: It's extra acidic to increase body!"_

Chad was impressed _"Oh, maybe I should try some of that let me see it"_

Chad reached out for the can hoping this conversation might distract from the obvious question at hand (It did not)

Crossing her arms and glaring she asked_ "What are you doing here Chad Dylan Cooper?_" her looked demanded a response.

_"Well… I needed a costume." _he said matter-of-factly

Tawni wasn't satisfied, so he continued

_" I am going to a friends' friend's costume party…. at my friends…."_

She gave him a stupid look _"And exactly which friend's- friend's friend is it?"_

**_"_**_Uhh…_**_ you know what just give me a costume!"_** He tried to be as authoritative as possible but he knew that the random set was the last place he could ever expect to hold authority.

Tawni's next look leaned more toward a challenge "_**Excuse me?"** _

Chad decided he had no ground here to stand on.

He tried to think of another excuse but quite frankly he was tired of thinking up excuses, hiding behind bushes, and letting his cousin date his girl!

Chad put his hands to his head in frustration then finally surrendered **_"You know what… Fine!…My cousin came into town to fill in for me …_** (His words were so fast Tawni could barely make them out)… **_at the Falls, then I thought Sonny wasn't gonna come- and she did and he asked- and she went and now she's with him and... I cant even go out!"_**

He looked up at Tawni expecting a look of disbelief and pity but instead was met with a tilted head and a confused stare.

"_Look_" Chad said annoyed "_My cousin looks just like me, so Sonny thinks he' is me. So she keeps going out with him thinking it's me but it's not me__!_**_… And he's a big fat jerk!_**"

Chad finished with a strong breath as if he had just ran a marathon.

**_"Oh, my goodness!"_** Tawni gasped as she drew her hand to her chest in horror.

**_"You mean Sonny is going out with a big fat jerk when she thinks she is going out with a little scrawny one?"_ **

Chad just leaned back and gave her an obnoxious glare.

Tawni burst into laughter amused at her own wit.

_"Tawni! I need to go help Sonny but if anybody sees two of me walking around, Mr. Condor is going to know I wasn't at work and I'm gonna get fired."_

Tawni raised her eyebrows insinuating she wouldn't mind that too much.

_"Tawni"_ Chad said with all the seriousness he could muster.

_"I need your he… hel…."_ Chad closed his eyes trying to force out the word… _"I need your help!"_ He snapped it out before his pride could catch it.

Tawni smirked and spitefully sang_ "What's the magic word?" _

Chad glared at her and shook his head._ "PLEASE"_ he said smugly with an annoyed look.

Tawni smiled widely and enjoyed that brief moment of humility Chad had to suffer through.

Finally she waved him on _"let's see what I can do!"_

She smiled and strutted toward the dressing room.

Chad rolled his eyes and unwillingly followed.

* * *

><p>The time until Sonny's grand date was passing very slowly for her.<p>

She had been prancing around the house for what seemed like hours.

She had spent all afternoon trying to find the perfect hair style, the right kind of makeup to accent her best features, and even took 20 minutes just figuring out what nail polish to use. Finally Sonny felt as though she looked just right for what she was sure would be the best night ever!

* * *

><p><em>"Tawni."<em> The voice came from the dressing room as Chad poked his head out.

_"I don't know about this"_

_"It's fine!"_

Chad walked out of the dressing room wearing a pair of yellow over-alls with a yellow shirt underneath and an odd brown coloring at the bottom.

_"I feel like I look like a banana!"_ Chad said with a annoyed and look on his face.

Tawni held back a grin_ "No, you don't look like a banana"_ she said in baby talk.

She grabbed a yellow curved hat with a brown tip and snapped it on Chad's head, then spinning him around to the mirror she smirked

**_"NOW you look like a banana!"_ **

She burst into laughter!

Chad's jaw dropped as he saw a giant banana with his head pasted on it.

_"Tawni!_" Chad yelled.

_"Oh!… And the flap pops out of the leg to finish off the curve!" _

Chad threw an angry stare at Tawni, as she burst into laughter again.

_"Tawni!"_ but taking another look at himself made him laugh too.

_"Just go get something for me to wear."_

_"Ok, Ok"_ She said and trying to compose herself she ran back to the wardrobe department.

Chad rolled his eyes and headed back to the dressing room.

* * *

><p>Sonny was still daydreaming when Chad arrived at the door.<p>

She dashed over to answer.

There he stood again with an even bigger bouquet of flowers than ever before!

Sonny's face lit up as did her heart at the sight of Chad and the beautiful arrangement he had purchased for her.

He was dressed in his finest ensemble, she knew he only wore this on special occasions.

Chris threw her another of his dashing smiles, which Sonny gladly returned even bigger and brighter than his.

At this point she had forgotten all about allowing Chad to control the conversation.-No, her excitement had given her mouth absolute permission to run away with itself.

_"Well, are you ready to go?_" he laughed trying to fit the question in-between her talking.

Sonny bit her lip in an attempt to quiet herself.

She replied with a big grin. _"Sorry…I'm just really excited!" _

She grabbed her coat. _"I just need to grab some last minute things from my dressing room"_ She gave him a flirty wink.

She went skipping down the hall still talking up a storm.

Chris loved the flirty smile, but was growing impatient of the chatter.

He shut the door and followed behind her.

_"This should be interesting"_ He mumbled to himself as he quickened his pace to catch up to the enthusiastic brunette.


	9. Tawni's help

_**Some more Prop House Fun! :)**_

* * *

><p>At the prop house Chad was still searching around for the right disguise to help Sonny.<p>

Once again he stepped out of the dressing room in another of Tawni's great suggested disguises.

_"Really Tawni, Really?"_

He threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

He was sporting a kaki safari outfit- Cargo pants, boots, a button up shirt, a red scarf, and of course a wide brimmed safari hat. Under his hat he wore a dark brown wig, and a huge mustache topped off the look.

_"Don't you have any regular people clothes?"_ He added air quotes for emphasis.

Tawni held back a laugh_."Sorry Chad, it's the end of the season and most of our clothes are in storage!" _

Chad gave her a suspicious look, _"Fine!"_

Tawni tried to suppress a laugh as he turned to leave.

_"Tawni,"_ He faced her again.

"Yes?" She was annoyed that his favor asking had not yet reached it's end.

_"If Sonny get's back here before I see her, will you let her know what's going on?"_

Tawni rolled her eyes. _"Chad… You know Sonny! When she's in her 'Happy Bubble' it's not easily popped…. She wouldn't believe me anyway." _

Tawni shrugged her shoulders and turned to finish picking up all the silly costumes she had tried to dress Chad in.

Chad sighed deeply. He placed his hand in his pocket and around an envelope he had placed there.

He wasn't sure if he should do this, but it could have been his best form of proof.

He took it out of his pocket and offered it to Tawni.

_"Here, if she doesn't believe you give her this."_

Tawni turned to see…

_"If it is the 'real me_' _I should be able to name this list back to her."_

Tawni rolled her eyes and snatched the envelope.

_"Fine"_ She said not at all enthusiastic._"You know, there is a reason I'm not on Mackenzie Falls… I don't like drama!"_

Chad just rolled his eyes _"Yeah that's the reason"._ (hinting at her lack of talent as usual)

He strutted to the door, yelling behind him **_"And don't read it!"_ **

**_"Don't care!"_** She yelled back.

* * *

><p>Tawni hummed a gleeful tune as she returned the broccoli costume, the astronaut uniform, and the superhero suit to their original racks.<p>

She let out a evil chuckle as she straightened a sign a front a full rack of clothes- a sign that read '**Every day clothes for extras**'.

_"Wow, helping people is a lot more fun than I thought!"_ She got a smug look on her face and let out a big laugh, as she frolicked to her dressing room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you got that joke! about the 'normal people clothes-Anywho, read on! :)<strong>_


	10. To believe or not to believe

_**Hope your still enjoying the story! :)**_

* * *

><p>Sonny's car ride seemed to put her more and more at ease as they moved along.<p>

She was not running out of things to say.

Though the studio was not far from her apartment she had seemed to be able to talk about everything under the sun as Chad looked on in admiration.

It seemed as though nothing would ruin this night.

Her encounter with Chad at the mall brought the brightness to Sonny's night that she was hoping for.

_"I'll be right back!"_ She said as she jumped out of the car and ran up to her dressing room.

* * *

><p>Sonny was all aglow as she skipped into her dressing room.<p>

She was surprised to see Tawni at her makeup table curling and pining her hair perfectly in place.

"Tawni?… What are you doing here?" her huge grin never left her face.

"Oh… chasing down prowlers, being a costume mistress, and helping people." Tawni rolled her eyes as she thought about how she had to spent her day off.

"But now… (she let out a sigh and a smile).. I am enjoying a little Tawni Time!" Swinging her shoulder as if she were dancing.

Sonny just rolled her eyes. "Well… I'm just hear to grab some accessories and I'll be on my way." Sonny skipped over to her dressing table.

"Sonny what are you so happy about?" she had forgotten the fake Chad situation, (it was just as hard to get Tawni out of 'Tawni time' as it was to get Sonny out of her 'Happy bubble'.)

"Tawni you are not going to believe this! I have a date… with Chad! He is so sweet and charming!"

"Who?" Tawni was still only paying ½ attention.

"Chad. He is so different somehow!" Sonny looked up dreamy eyed.

"Oh yeah… (Tawni turned to Sonny) that's because it's not Chad" Tawni informed her flippantly as she returned to curling her hair.

"I know, he's just so… wonderful now…"

Tawni sighed, "No Sonny…" she didn't bother ceasing to curl or glare at herself in the mirror.

"I mean that's really not Chad." she spoke as though the situation was obvious.

"What?" This time she was actually curious of what her friend was talking about.

"Yeah, it's like his cousin Chris or something... he came in, put on a banana suit and then he said he was going to save you,….. something like that." She flipped her hand at Sonny as a sign of lack of interest in the situation, her eyes still not leaving her reflection.

Sonny was a little puzzled, but then an entertained smile came on her face.

"Tawni, I think you've been breathing in too much hairspray!" She went back to rummaging through her drawers.

Tawni rolled her eyes "I told him you wouldn't believe me."

Sonny smirked at her "Would you believe you?"

She thought for a second. "uhh…probably not… (Tawni's eyes lit up)… but I would if I had proof"

She pointed to the envelope on the side table.

"Chad said if you didn't believe me to give you that envelope and ask him to repeat it to you later. He would be able to if it was the 'real him'." She added her air quotes and returned to 'Tawni time'.

Sonny rolled her eyes and finished dressing herself up.

As she cheerfully examined herself in the mirror her eyes continued to shift to the envelope on the table.

She had some conflicting thoughts racing through her mind.-If she took the envelope it would be an insult to Chad, but if Chad did leave that envelope than he wouldn't be upset if she took it right?

At the end she decided not to take it.

She finished up and headed for the door...

But, as she was leaving she stopped and took one more look at the envelope.

She glanced at Tawni to see if she was paying attention. (She hated to give Tawni the satisfaction of taking her advice but something was urging her to take that envelope)

As Tawni was still checking herself out in the mirror Sonny grabbed the envelope and casually placed it in her pocket.

"Well, I'm outy!" she proclaimed and skipped out the door.

As she headed down the hall, she heard Tawni call behind her.

"I saw that!"

Sonny rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing at herself knowing that she had definitely lost the battle this time.


	11. Good Conversation

Sonny jumped right back into the car with as perky a spirit as ever.

She paid little attention to the envelope in her jacket pocket except for adjusting it when it was sticking her in the leg.

She just picked up right where she left off- chatting away.

She talked about how Nico and Grady had a crazy scheme last week to meet up with some girls, about Zora's plan to foil their every attempt. She talked about Tawni's hair problems and the argument they had over the main character of a sketch.

_"Who want's to play a stalk of asparagus anyway right?…_ (Sonny broke into laughter)_..So I just let her do it."_ She smiled her quirky smile at Chris' once again.

Chris was looking forward to this night, but, now he wasn't so sure how much he would if she didn't stop talking his ear off.

He knew he needed to interrupt or he might just snap.

_"So, Sonny… how about we talk about something different than work?"_

He didn't know what, but anything will do!

_"Ok…_ (She thought for a second)_ ..Tell me what was your first impression of me?"_ She looked up at him smiling!

_"Oh… Well… _(He nervously cleared his throat)._. __I thought you were really…. Funny!"_ He smiled (hoping they had met under some humorous situation).

Sonny just gave him a funny look. _"What made you think that?"_

Chris scrunched his eyebrows and began scrounging for an answer. _"Well… you said… that thing and… I was like…. Wow! she is…funny!" _

Chris gave her a hopeful smile.

Sonny got a corious look on her face.

_"Well…_ _What did I say?" _

_"Oh.. well..I can't remember exactly what it was, I just remember that it was pretty funny!"_

After a few seconds of contemplation she shrugged her shoulders and said _"Ok… Well! Your turn!"_

She gleamed up at him waiting for his question.

_"Ok… Well…_ (He figured the best thing to do was return the question) _What was the first thing you thought about me?"_

Sonny blushed and let out a quiet laugh _"Yeah, I think that was pretty obvious remember!"_

Chris raised his eyebrows and searched for another answer.

"I was pretty excited and pretty nervous remember?"

_"Oh… right, right!"_

'That was a close one!' Chris thought to himself 'I guess I should have known that all girls were in raptures when meeting Chad Dillon Cooper.'!

Sonny spent the next few minutes quietly looking out the window… _"This is going to be fun."_

She smiled at Chris.

He smiled back _"Yeah, I think it will."_

Chris was feeling a little more confident about his evening as well- She was looking beautiful, he was feeling pretty secure in his appeal, and Chad was stuck in the house for the rest of the night, unable to intrude on this promising evening….

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Step on it!"<em>** Chad yelled as he jumped in the back seat of the cab.

The cab driver dove forward, grabbed the wheel, and hit the gas.

_"Where are we going?"_ he yelled.

_"Go…to…where… uh.."_ With every word Chad's hair and hat bounced everywhere. ****

**_"Stop It!"_**

The cab driver slammed on the brakes.

**_"Ahhh!"_** The force shoved Chad right into the plastic cab divider.

**_"Ouch, not you! I was talking to my hair!"_**

The cab driver looked in his mirror to find Chad twisting his hair around to it's natural position.

_"Alright.."_ Chad said calmly. _"Let's try this again… I need to get to Andres' Italian Restaurant right away!"_

The cab driver once again jumped forward and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Chad went flying across the cab.

**_"Ahh!…"_ **

He ricocheted off the door and slammed into the plastic divider once more before hitting the floor board.

He tried to pull himself up but bump after bump and turn after crazy turn, proved that task to be impossible.

_"Ok…. So apparently you drive like this all the time!"_ Chad tried to catch his breath.

**_"Good to know!"_ **Chad let out another fearful scream before he flew across the car- deciding to forfeit his battle of man versus gravity.


	12. What!

Chris pulled out the chair as Sonny took a quick seat.

It was a moonlight setting with beautiful rose blooms growing on the trellis over head.

The table was set even more beautifully than the last.

It looked perfect- like a palace table with the finest china.

Sonny was quiet enthusiastic about their evening (to say the least).

_"Chad this place is amazing!"_ She couldn't stop staring at her beautiful surroundings.

_"I know… I had to reserve it way ahead of time!"_ He smiled dashingly.

(In all actuality he had called as Chad Dylan Cooper and demanded the best).

He knew for sure tonight he would get his way once and for all.-She would see all the wonderful things he had done and how wonderful he actually was.

Sure he was going to be leaving in a couple days but by that time he would have a lot to brag to his friends about, Chad would be dealing with the anger this girl would probably build up, and he would be back in Texas-safely out of Chad's reach. (If he could stay out of his reach until then was a different story)

But, truly he had no worries. The two locked eyes.

The world seemed to stop…_"So, yesterday I was…"_ … and there it goes again.

Sonny picked right back up again.

Chris let out a big breath and sat back in his chair. 'Really? Again with the talking?' He thought to himself as he grabbed the menu.

_"Chad you look great tonight!"_ She was smiling at him.

He just nodded and didn't look up from his menu.

He didn't even care enough to drop a line. This girl didn't seem to be as eagerly accepting of them as she was at first.

She actually wanted him to partake in…. conversation. -

This was a foreign thought to him. He wasn't one to seek out girls that like conversation. Sonny just happened to be there at the time he was looking for a little fun.

He never imagined she would be soo… perky and talkative. -Being in a relationship with conversation meant that you had to actually care about what that person had to say and most of the time that wasn't the case with Chris (And definitely not in this case Chris woke from his thoughts to the sound of Sonny still 'needlessly talking'.

He tried to be patient, he was pretty hungry and her voice was pressing on his last nerve.

Finally Chris had had enough- he had not heard a moment of silence since they had been seated- She still rambled on and on.

She had not even glanced at the menu.

In the moon light in the car she seemed so beautiful, but, Chris wasn't sure any amount of moonlight could make up for this babbling brunette's irritating talking and giggling.

_"Would you just stop talking?"_ He threw his menu down on the table.

_"This maybe hard to believe but not everyone wants to hear about every little detail of every little thing that happens in your little life_."

Chris gave her an annoyed look, grabbed his menu and again began to read.

When he glanced up Sonny was staring at him with a great deal of disbelief.

_"What did you say?" _

Chris threw down his menu "You heard me.. I can't take it anymore… all you do is talk, talk, talk" He made a talking motion with his hand.

_"If I wanted to talk I would be hanging with someone I actually wanted to listen to!"_

Chris froze for a moment… with perched lips he drew his gaze back over to Sonny.

He gave a nervous laugh and cleared his throat

_"Humm...What I meant was… _(He used his best calming voice)_ Maybe we should look at our menus now so that we can order."_

He offered a pardon seeking smile.

He couldn't read the look on her face. It seemed frustrated, in shock, and a little suspicious. Suspicious-not a good thing.

_"Let's just order"_ he smiled, and lifted the menu again to his face.

Sonny suddenly felt as if her mind were on a short vacation, she wanted to think, but, she didn't know what to think.

The envelope began to burn a whole in her pocket.

She reached in, pulled it half way out, and looked at it.

Then she began to observe him.

His hair was lighter, his eyes less blue, and where was that ring he never took off?

She wanted to test the waters before jumping in.

_"Chad?"_

_"Yes?"_ He glanced over his menu

_"I was just wondering… Where is your Mackenzie Falls ring?"_

_"My ring?…"_ He looked down at his hand

_"Oh.. I lost it! I've been looking everywhere for it."_ He shook his head (frustrated that he had lost his ring) He went right back to his menu.

Sonny was still a little unsure.

_"Oh.. Ok"_

She still had not searched her menu. She kept her hand on the envelope.

Something was definitely different.

Chris noted her silence and slid down his menu.

_"Sonny?"_

Sonny snapped out of her thoughts, mostly.

Chris moved his chair over a little toward her.

He was doing some thinking of his own… at this pace he was going to have to leave without even a kiss from the girl he had been working so.. hard to impress. This was unacceptable.

_"I didn't want to argue tonight. I just wanted to, enjoy ourselves."_ He winked at her.

Sonny looked a little confused.

_"What?"_

Her mind was still coming out of it's bewildered state.

_"Well don't I deserve something for my kindness and generosity this week?"_

Sonny felt her disbelief giving way to anger

_"What?"_ -how dare he insinuate that she owed him anything- especially anything like that! But, he was…

He lifted his eyebrows and started to lean in before Sonny could react.

Sonny pushed away from the table, threw her head away and closed her eyes making every attempt to avoid this intrusion of her personal space.

"_**Noooooooo!" **_

The scream was so loud and startling it through Sonny right out of her chair!

Chad dove behind a table and peered over the side just in time to see Sonny fall to the floor.

_"Oops!_" he laughed to himself.

He cleared his throat and lowered his voice…"_**I mean**_…_** this is Mr. Condor and I need to talk to Chad Dylan Cooper right now!"** _

Sonny lifted herself up in her chair.

_"Whoa… You better go see him!"_

Chris just rolled his eyes.

**_"NOW….!"_** Chad didn't put forth much of an effort to mimic this time.

_"You better go right now!"_ Sonny pushed him away from the table. Mostly in an attempt to get him away from her.

_"Ok,Ok"_

Sonny sighed a breath of relief_  
><em>


	13. Chad's Challenge

Chris walked over to the restaurant door and was jerked inside by Chad

_**"And just what do you think you are doing?"** _

Chris gave a smirk _"Well, What does it look like?"_ He winked.

Chad was boiling.

**_"It's looks like your about to get roughed up by Chad Dylan Cooper! That's what it looks like!"_** Chad's voice was angry and protective.

**_"I told you to stay away from her!"_ **

Chris just rolled his eyes again.

Chad glared at him in anger.

**_"Give me that Jacket I am finishing this date. The last guy I am going to let Sonny get involved with is a jerk like you!" _**

Chad shoved Chris in the shoulder as he snatched his jacket away from him.

_"Well, good luck finishing what I started. Sonny only likes you because I am you!" _

Chad had a look of disappointment

_"I don't think that's true!"_ He said defensively.

_"Well.."_, Chris shrugged _"I guess there's only one way find out!... Prove it!"_ Chris smirked.

_"Prove it?"_

_"Yeah… Go in there and see if you can charm her all by yourself. Ask her… ask her if she ever liked you before this week!"_ Chris challenged him with a grin.

Chad thought for a moment.

_"Fine, I will!"_

He was a little unsure, if he wanted to hear her reply but he was sure he didn't want Chris going back in there.

He took off his wig, mustache, hat, and his tacky red scarf. He placed on the nice blazer, fixed his blonde hair and started toward the table.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this is a short chapter but the next one would have been super long if not! :)<strong>_


	14. The big question

_**This is the chapter I was looking forward to writing the most! I hope you enjoy it!** _

* * *

><p>All the sudden his nerves kicked in and he felt butterflies .<p>

He felt empty handed and for some reason he wanted to make a good impression (Even though 'he' had been with her for the last 15 minutes)

He saw a single rose lying on the balcony, grabbed it, and headed for the table.

Sonny had her hand on that envelope ever since he left.

She was pretty sure this was not Chad. Chad had a lot of nerve but this was too far even for him!

She was determined to learn the truth when he got back.

Chad walked toward her with the rose behind his back.

When she saw him coming she threw the envelope on the table.

_"I have a few questions for you!"_ She said with an angry look in her eye.

Chad was taken back and sat down.

_"I am sooooo… sorry Sonny"_ Chad was more sincere than he had ever been in his life. _"Please forgive me." _

He placed the rose in front of her quickly.

She pushed the rose back.**_ "No… I am not going to fall for anymore of your junk!"_ **

_"Sonny I know it looks bad but listen…"_ Sonny grabbed the envelope and started to open it.

Chad's face went from a 'please believe me' look to shear hoarer as he saw the envelope in her hand.

**_"No!" _**

He dove across the table and grabbed the envelope.

She jumped back still holding on to it. **_"Let Go!"_** She demanded.

**_"No, Sonny, It's me.. it's me ok… just don't open that envelope!"_ **

Chad and Sonny continued to have a tug of war match between every word.

**_"Let go Chad… Or whoever you are!"_ **

Sonny was fuming, but Chad was desperate.

_**"No… Sonny it's me it's me"**_ Sonny just kept pulling and pulling.

**_"Listen… Your Sonny Munroe and your mom's name is Connie"_** He tugged back and forth.

**_"Your too scared to go to the dentist by yourself unless you take Mr. Snuggly! You love riding in convertables because they feel like a chariot!-Even though that's really weird!"_ **

Sonny wasn't even listening, she was in such a determination to win this battle.

**_"You love omelets with Wisconsin cheddar cheese and your favorite soda is 2/3 root beer 1/3 coke and a splash of sprite!"_ **

With that Sonny let go of the envelope and Chad went flying across the floor!

_**"AHHH..."** _

Chad scrambled to pull himself up to the table.

Sonny had a surprised look on her face _"You were listening?"_

Chad was still trying to catch his breath from the struggle. _"What?"_

_"When you were sick in the cafeteria you were still listening to me?"_ Sonny smiled.

Chad was still breathing heavily_ "Yeah ..I was" _

_Sonny's face lit up!_

_"Oh Chad, I'm sorry"_ She helped him back in his seat.

_"That's ok, I'm good."_

He placed the envelope in the chair beside him out of her reach.

_"Sonny… I'm sorry … I was being a jerk! (_He shouted toward Chris who was standing near the door_) I am sure I will never do that again because I will be sure to give myself a good thrashing if I ever do!"_

Sonny gave him a weird look, chuckled and began to look at her menu.

He just smiled and tried to appear to be looking at his menu as well. He glanced up to look at her.

Chris did pick a great spot! The wind was softly blowing through Sonny's hair and the moonlight was brightening her eyes.

"_Chad?"_

He finally awoke from his day dream to see the waitress standing ready to take their orders.

_"Chad are you ready to order?"_

Sonny looked entertained by his silly gaze.

_"Oh, yeah you go first!… Order whatever you want since I'm probably paying for it anyway!"_

He said in a smaralec tone (Referring to sponsoring all of Chris's elaborate dates- But, he kind of forgot Sonny didn't know that and when he looked up she was giving him a smug look and smiling. Chad tried to save the comment.

_"She's so cheap!"_ he said winking at Sonny. Sonny just chuckled and gave him a mean look. He nervously laughed; then he buried his head in his menu and tried to recover.

_"I'll take the Portabello Ravioli, and a side salad!"_ Sonny threw her menu down and glared at Chad.

_"And you sir?" _

_"Hmm… I'll take the Mushroom Liver, and could you add a little extra liver pudding on top of that! That would be great!_" Chad smiled.

The waitress took the menu and left.

Sonny gave Chad a disturbing look. _"Liver?"_

_"Oh.. yeah… It's my favorite. It helps me with my acting skills and since this is my big episode I got to eat all I can get. In fact I need to eat every bite of it by the end of the night. So you make sure I do ok?"_

Sonny grinned and rolled her eyes. _"If you say so!"_

Sonny placed her hands folded on the table. _"So…. Since you don't care to hear me talking anymore… how about.."_

**_"What?"_** Chad said**_ "I told you I don't want to hear you talking anymore?"_ **

Sonny gave him a confused look._ "Uh.. Yeah, pretty much."_

Chad was fired up again. **_"Well, that was pretty rude of me!"_**

This conversation seemed to be getting weirder and weirder according to Sonny, but at least he was having a conversation which was something he hadn't been doing for a while.

_"Tell me all about your week."_ Chad insisted with a genuine smile.

_"Ok…"_ (Sonny sat up straight ready to accept that invitation)

Sonny started talking up a storm all over again.

But, this time Chad filled their conversation with smartlec comments, rolling his eyes, and lots sarcasm. And Sonny enjoyed every minute of it!

It was a refreshment from the dramatic romance he had been dishing her.

She was able to make fun of him without feeling a smidge of guilt.

He ranted on about his greatness to which she would bring him back down to earth with her insults.

She was having a time with Chad that she had been missing- 'A fun time'.

Chad and Sonny laughed and laughed as if they were old friends that hadn't seen each other in years.

_"Well… At least I'm not a dorky drama snob"_ She smirked"

_"Yeah.. You wish you were!"_ Chad teased back.

They gave each other smug looks and Sonny shook her head and started to laugh.

Chad just took a moment to examine her. He loved to make her laugh! He loved to see her try her best to hold out but in the end see her busting out in laughter.

She brushed her hair over her shoulder and caught her breath from her laughter.

She noted the silence and looked up to find Chad looking at her and seeming lost in thought.

When he realized he was staring at her he offered her a genuinely soft smile.

All of the sudden Sonny felt her heart skip a beat.

She had been with him all night and just now was beginning to feel butterflies. She happily returned his smile.

His eyes again shined blue and his fun spirit was once again lightening her mood.

Sonny took a refreshing breath.

_"You know? This has been a great night after all!" _

_"It has?"_ Chad asked enthusiastically.

_"Yeah, I was a little worried at first but Ive had a great time." _

Chad's eyes lit up.

_"This week has been more fun than I've ever had with you before!"_

Chad's heart sank a little. As kindly as that compliment was intended to be it couldn't be accepted with enthusiasm.

Sonny bent down to grab her lip gloss.

As she moved Chad spotted Chris glaring at him.

He was annoyingly reminded of the reason he had interrupted Chris's date, in the first place.

He took a deep breath as Sonny sat back.

_"Sonny?"_ he looked a little nervous.

Sonny didn't look up from her make up mirror. _"Yeah?"_

Chad looked down and fiddled with his hands.

_"What would you have said if I asked you out… say… last week?… You know… before this week?"_

Sonny glanced over at Chad and smirked.

_"Chad… I would have probably told you 'Not A Chance!'"_ She let out a small chuckle and went back to the mirror.

Chad felt his heart sink.

_"Oh"_ He tried to be nonchalant

_"Oh, ok, I was just wondering"_

There was a awkward pause.

When Sonny looked up she saw a sad look in Chad's eyes.

_"What's wrong?"_

Chad quickly put up a front.

_"Oh, nothing."_ He smiled.

_"Well, I have to go to the restroom, excuse me, I'll be right back."_

_"Please do!"_ She winked

He pasted on a smile. He stood to go, but then remembered the envelope.

He turned back and grabbed it from the chair beside him.

_"Finders Keepers"_ He shook it in front of her and smiled.

Sonny just rolled her eyes and laughed as Chad walked inside.

* * *

><p><em>"So?"<em> Chris asked.

"_So?_… (Chad mimicked, then filled with disappointment)…_ so, you were right. She never liked me before. Here,"_

Chad took off his jacket and threw it back at Chris.

_"Sorry Man but I told you!" _

Chris's voice was anything but sympathetic.

Chris threw his jacket on and went to rejoin his date.

_"Chris."_he flipped around.

_"Tell her the truth."_ Chad's said sternly.

_"Yeah, sure."_ he tried to relieve him.

Chad let out a frustrated sigh.

He stuck his mustache and wig back on.

But, he felt his lip itch a little so he took it off scratched it and placed it back.

He turned to see a little boy staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

_"What?"_ Chad said in irritation _"Haven't you ever seen a man take off his mustache and scratch his lip before?"_

The kid gave a frown and ran off.

Chad rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>When Chris returned to the table, their food had just arrived.<p>

_"That took a while._.. (Sonny said).._. grab your fork and eat up!"_

Chris took a seat and stared disgustingly at the liver with gravy that looked like it was almost alive bubbling on his plate.

_"Eat it all!"_ Sonny said giving him a stern look. _"And I won't take no for an answer!"_ She gave him a smile and dug into her delicious ravioli.

Chris cringed as he lifted a bite to his mouth.


	15. The Truth

_**Sorry it's been awhile! Especially during the best part! :)**_

* * *

><p>Chad decided not to hail a cab this time. He was not in the mood to get hurled around.<p>

He strolled along till he finally came up to the 'So Random' stage.

He made his way into the prop house. Lying his clothes, hat, wig, and tasteful mustache on the back of the couch, he walked over toward the photo booth-lost in thought.

Suddenly he heard someone coming so he jumped inside.

_"So then we went to do a sketch on Barney…"_ It was Sonny.

'Oh, Great' Chad thought 'Now, I don't only have to know she would rather date my cousin than me… I have to listen to the date too!' Chad just shook his head and scrunched down in the seat.

_"That was soo much fun… But, you didn't say much on the way home… Probably because I was saying so much right?" _

_"Yeah… But, you know I can never hear enough of your sweet, sweet voice!"_

_"Oh, gag me!"_ Chad mumbled to himself.

_"No, really this has been one of the best weeks of my life!" _

_"Really?" _

_"Definitely" _

Chad rolled his eyes

_"Sonny, I've never met anyone like you! Your like an angel, a jewel." _

_"Thanks Chad!"_

**_"CHAD?"_ **

Chad's eyes burned in furry. He couldn't believe he had not yet rectified the situation!

_"I'm really glad we got to hang out."_

Chad peeked his head out of the photo booth to see Sonny and Chris standing by the door.

The last resort had come. If Chris wasn't going to take care of this than he would have to.

'But what do I say?'

He saw Chris getting closer to Sonny it didn't matter what he said, he just better say it fast!

**_"Hold it right there!"_** Chad jumped from the photo booth.

Sonny jumped around screaming in fear _**"Ahhh!"** _

She startled Chad

**_"Ahh!"_** which scared Chris and then Sonny again.

Soon enough they were all in a scream war.

_"Ok stop!"_ Chad finally yelled out.

Sonny just glared back and forth.

_"What is going on ?"_

Chad stepped forward. _"This is my cousin Chris, he's been taking you out pretending to be me."_ Chad glared at him.

Sonny looked in shock toward Chris.

Chris just formed a grin on his face… 'this could be fun!'

_"No Sonny, I'm Chad and this is Chris"_ He threw his hand toward Chad and gave him a challenging smile.

Chad's mouth dropped in surprise.

_"Don't you believe me Sonny?"_ Chris made puppy dog eyes to her.

Sonny scrunched her eyebrows. And looked from Chris who had a smug grin to Chad who was still in awe of his cousin's audacity.

Sonny stared deeply into his eyes. _"Chad?" _

Chad turned his gaze to her. _"It's me Sonny"_ He said comforting her then threw an angry stare toward his cousin.

Reality all of the sudden hit Sonny seeing them right across from one another- How could she even get them confused-She looked at Chad's blue eyes and nice hair.

Then she looked back at Chris-his eyes looked gray, his hair looked flat and washed out, and his build was different than Chad's.

All of the sudden fear set into Sonny and she grabbed a hold of Chad's arm.

Chad pulled her behind him as to help her feel safe from the fearful thoughts he knew were flooding her mind.

**_"Your such a jerk Chris!"_** Chad snapped at his cousin.

He turned to face Sonny.

He saw her Fearful look._ "Are you ok Sonny?"_

Sonny just stared.

So many emotions came flooding into her heart-shock, fear, disbelief, and anger. She just stood there trying to decide what emotion to feel.

She had been the 'victim' all week, the center of the joke, the pawn in a fun little game.

She gave into the one emotion she could use to retaliate- anger. (Since she was way to frightened to face this stranger the only one to direct it to was Chad)

_**"How dare you?"**_ She snapped at Chad.

Chad stepped back in confusion.

_**"How could you use me like that? What was there to gain?"**_

_ "What?"_ Chad didn't understand

**_"Making me look like a fool? Proving how naive I really am?"_ **Sonny snarled at him.

Chad could not believe his ears!

_"How dare **I**, How dare** I** , How dare **you****!**"_ He was furious.

**_"I've been running all around all night dressed like 'crocodile dun dee' here!"_ **

He picked up his clothes off of the couch, and threw them on the floor.

_**"I rode with a psycho cab driver, and threw myself behind tables and chairs just to keep this creep away from you! Why must you assume everything I do is for selfish gain?" **_

Chad shook his head in disbelief.

**_"It may be hard to believe, but sometimes I do things because I care about people."_ **

He paused and his face grew sad.

**_"But, you know, I did gain something out of all this- I gained the knowledge that a date with me…. Is just a joke to you!"_ **

He shook his head still not understanding how she could possibly be treating him like this.

_"Tawni was right, you don't believe in anyone!"_

He threw the envelope on the table and walked out of the door dragging Chris behind him.

Sonny stood there-her plan to quickly get out of that fearful situation was accomplished, and all she wanted was to go home and cry it out all by herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you are not mad about the fight! I promise I live for happy endings! :)<em>**


	16. Revelation

She walked into her door and straight to her room.

As her body hit the bed, she was finally able to release the tears she had been holding back.

She pulled the blanket over her head. As the tears fell another memory of her wonderful week passed through her mind.

'How could I be so stupid? I knew things were different! Why did I have to be so naïve'

She looked over at her shelf covered with all the flowers Chris had brought to her.

What had she done in the presence of this stranger? What stupid things had she revealed about herself when she thought she was in the presence of Chad?

Sonny's anger rose in her again, but this time it was directed toward the right source-Chris.

She grabbed the flowers one by one and threw them in the trash as though each one represented a single memory she wanted to discard as well.

When they were all gone she threw herself back on the bed-still in thought.

She was so thankful that Chad was at the prop house! She couldn't imagine being all alone when she discovered the truth.

Sure she had yelled at him and made him mad, but, she could fix that later. He would understand-probably.

* * *

><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.<p>

_"Sonny?_"

Sonny turned to see Tawni poking her head inside the room.

_"Oh, Come in Tawni"_

Sonny sat up and sniffled while wiping her tears.

_"You ok? I saw Chad and Chris heading out of the prop house- one was pulling the other but I couldn't tell which- They look just alike!"_

Sonny sniffled

_"Anyway, I came to see how everything went?"_

Sonny just sat there and fiddled with her hands. I don't know I'm afraid to try to figure out anything because every time I think about being on a date. I cringe. I want to figure out what happened, but I yelled at Chad to fast to get any info out of him."

_"Well,_" Tawni chimed in _"I can only tell you what I know."_

Sonny sat up straight she had forgotten all about Tawni helping Chad during this whole episode.

_"Yes, please tell me exactly what happened."_

Tawni smiled, excited to share her information!

_"Well… Chad came storming into the prop house saying his cousin was taking you out…. He was not happy about that!" _Sonny smiled_ "He wanted to get a disguise to come 'save you'!"_ She gave air quotes._ "So I put him in all these disguises right!-like a banana, and a broccoli suit, and oh… there was this one where…"_

_"Focus!"_ Sonny interjected.

_"Oh, sorry. That's about it… oh then he said if you didn't believe me _(She gave Sonny a smug look)_ to give you the envelope."_

Sonny smiled at herself _"Oh that stupid envelope!"_ She chuckled

_"He's so protective of that thing! You should have seen us at dinner fighting over that thing!" _

_"At dinner?"_ Tawni looked confused.

Sonny's eyes lit up.

The images of dinner came flooding back to her-his blue eyes, his great smile, his witty comments, his playful banter, his sarcasm and goofy imitations of her.

She turned to look at Tawni with a huge smile on her face.

_"What?"_

_"Chad!"_ Sonny beamed _"Chad was at dinner!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, I should have known that! He knew about everything- my mom, my weird convertible thing, Mr. Snuggly…." _

Tawni gave her a crazy look._"Who is Mr. Snuggly?" _

_"Umm… My neighbor"_ she smiled.

Tawni paused and shrugged _"Ok". _

Sonny was grateful and a little humored that Tawni actually bought that!

_"And that stupid envelope!"_ Sonny laughed to herself.

Tawni spotted the envelope and picked it up.

Sonny's mind raced through the scene with Chad. His eyes sparkled and he gave her that 'school girl crush' feeling that only he could give!

_"That would explain why my date got a lot more entertaining all of the sudden!"_

Sonny let out a giggle

_"He kept sayin' stuff about my hair but I know he liked it! He was so funny cause he kept doing this stupid thing with his jacket …oh, and then he said that the craters in the moon kind of made it look like Nico's head!"_

Sonny broke into laughter once again.

She let out a last sigh as she turned to see Tawni's lifted eyebrows (showing a great lack of interest in her giddy evening!).

_"Oh…Sorry"_ She tried to erase her dreamy smile.

_"Then why didn't he tell you the truth then?"_ Tawni began to open the envelope.

Sonny's mind began to search._ "I don't know he left."_

_"Well something had to make him leave!" _

_"I don't know we were just sitting there joking around and he said he wanted to ask me a question." _

_"Well what was it?" _

_"Umm…. He asked…."_

Sonny's eyes suddenly grew wide

_"He asked me if I would have gone out with him before this week and I said…"_

Sonny felt a lump in her throat.

_"What did you say?" _

_"I told him I would have said "Not a chance"" _

_"Wow!_ (Tawni chuckled) _That had to hurt!"_

Sonny threw her hands over her face and fell back onto the bed. _"Oh my goodness, what did I do?" _

_"Uhh… Sonny?"_

_"What?"_ Sonny mumbled from beneath her hands.

_"You might want to see this!"_

Sonny uncovered her eyes and sat up.

Tawni was wide eyed with a big smile on her face. She held the opened envelope in one hand and the unfolded content in the other.

Sonny gave her a curious look and took the paper.

As she read it her face took on the glow you only see children have on Christmas morning. _"WOW!"_ This was Chad's big secret:

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 things I love about Sonny Munroe<strong>_

1. The smile that can lighten any of my moods

2 The look you get in your eyes when you see a big chunk of Wisconsin cheese

3 Watching you try to stomp away from me while trying desperately not to trip in the process.

4 The way you and you alone can pull off wearing a windmill hat!

5 The opinions you so gently relay (Full sarcasm intended!)

6 The smirk you get in the heat of battle

7 The frustration in your face when I win the battle (Which let's just admit, happens often!)

8 The bounce of your hair as you storm away from me.

9 The way you stick up for those who are not strong enough to do it themselves.

10 And believe it or not- You're sense of humor!

* * *

><p>Sonny sat on her bed for 5 minutes reading and re-reading the list. If it was possible her face lit brighter with every reading.<p>

Then suddenly Sonny jumped up.

_"I gotta go!" _

Tawni popped up too. **_"No, but Sonny!"_ **

She made a last ditch effort to stop the inevitable.

**_"Chad is not a romantic guy, You like romantic guys!"_ **

Sonny just smiled.

_"Do I Tawni, Do I really?"_

With a quick wink she darted out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>See... It's getting better! lol :)<em>**


	17. Resolution

_**-A little long but I am pretty sure you are going to love it! :)**_

* * *

><p>Chad had done nothing since he dropped Chris off at the airport for his emergency flight home. (The emergency being he wouldn't probably make it to see another day if he didn't get out of there.) He walked into his room and threw himself on the bed.<p>

Sonny's reaction took him completely off guard but that wasn't what weighed most on his mind as he lay there.- "I probably would have told you Not a chance!"

Chad rubbed his eyes to try to relieve the preassure that had been building up inside of him this whole day. It was definitely an emotional roller coaster- annoyance, jealousy, anger, and then a great deal of discouragement.

His thoughts and feelings were interrupted as he heard a soft voice coming from behind his door.

_"Chad?"_ It was Sonny.

Chad just laid there. He didn't know what to feel. He knew he should probably be mad and lash out at her like she did, but honestly he was just too tired for another fight. He was truly not up to dealing with her at all.

_"Chad?"_ The voice called again.

Still he gave no answer.

_"Look Chad, I know I…"_ The voice began to crack. _"I know you are mad at me and I don't blame you." _

Sonny stood on the other side of the door leaning against the wall

_"I was a big fat jerk!"_

She sunk down against the wall and tried to hold back tears. (She began to rebuke herself rather than beg Chad's forgiveness)

_"I should have known it wasn't you!"_ The tears once again filled her eyes, but this time they couldn't be stopped.

_"I was going around all week with some strange guy! I can't believe that! The thought! It's just so.. so… scary!… I don't know what I said or did… You know?… I don't know how stupid I looked!"_ She was Sobbing and sniffling.

_"And worst of all… I took it out on you!"_ She tried to catch her breath.

_"I am soo sorry Chad…. And you will never know how grateful I am…_ (she sniffled)_ that you were there!"_ Sonny threw her head into her hands unable to continue this one way conversation.

In between gasps images flashed in her mind- Chris walking her into the restaurant, Chris giving her flowers, Chris walking her around the studio. The images that filled her heart with joy now made her cringe.

As she sat there sobbing she felt a hand pull her hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. She looked up and wiped her tears.

Chad was knealing beside her (His eyes also teary).

_"Sonny, I am so sorry."_ He wiped a tear from her eye. _"If I would have had any idea I would never have brought him out here. If I only would have found you quicker.."_

_"No…"_ Sonny interrupted_ "Please don't say that. You did everything you could…. I should have believed Tawni…"_

She looked up at him. _"I should have believed you…. I didn't mean anything I said about you tricking me or anything... I know you wouldn't do that… I just wanted out of there fast… But, that's no excuse."_

_"Sonny, I know… Come on, come in here."_

He helped Sonny up from the floor and lead her to a comfy, soft, blue "Mac Falls" mini sofa and took a seat beside her.

He just sat there patiently waiting for Sonny to catch her breath.

Sonny wiped her tears and tried to straighten out her dress, finally becoming aware of her appearance.

She finally worked up the nerve to lift her head to meet his eyes.

He had his eyes narrowed with pity and a tried to pass her a light smile.

_"Chad, thank you for being there tonight… Honestly…_ (She looked down in shyness and humility)_ I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there!"_ She looked up and gave him a grateful smile.

_"Sonny, I would never let anything happen to you!"_

Sonny's smile grew larger _"I know that Chad." _

She took a relaxing breath.

She paused for a moment then looked to Chad and smiled_ "Chad… you know what.. You are a great friend." _

Chad threw his hands behind his head and layed back_ "Yeah… I'm pretty awesome!"_ He gave her a wink and smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Sonny smiled and rolled her eyes._ "You're so full of yourself!"_ She teased elbowing him in the side.

_"You know it's true!"_ He smirked.

Sonny took a refreshing breath. _"Thanks Chad"_

Chad smiled, then watched Sonny go back into thought. It was a good thing that Sonny didn't know he was with her at the restaurant. The fact that he hadn't told her then was (he was sure) an unpardonable offense.

_"Chad…"_ Sonny interrupted his thoughts.

_"Yeah?"_ He looked up to see Sonny smiling at him.

_"You know what I did with the flowers?"_

Chad looked a little confused. _"What flowers?"_

_"The flowers that Chris gave me."_

Chad was wondering why she thought he would be interested in Chris' flowers but whatever.

_"What?"_

_" I threw them all away..every last leaf"_ She sat up and grinned with pride.

Chad smiled, entertained by her feeling of accomplishment._ "Well, good for you!"_

Sonny paused and grew very serious _"But, there was one I couldn't seem to part with!"_

She looked confused.

Chad looked a little confused himself.

Sonny pulled a lone rose out of her pocket.

Chad's eyes grew wide. _"Uhh… really?" _

Sonny's grin returned.

_"Yeah…_ (She scratched her chin as if trying to solve a puzzle) _I don't know… there was just something different about this flower."_

Chad nervously grinned _"Looks like a normal flower to me!"_

_"I don't know…"_ Sonny leaned in to him giving him a suspicious grin.

_"Something was definitely different about this flower."_

Chad backed away from her nervously and cleared his throat. _"Really?"_

_"Yep."_

Chad's eyes grew wide knowing he was about to get a sound thrashing for leaving her at that restaurant with Chris.

He closed his eyes tight. _"Ok, Ok, It was me! Please don't hurt me!"_

He balled up on the very end of the couch with his eyes closed tight awaiting his sure fate.

Then there was a moment of silence.

Chad finally got enough nerve to slightly open his eyes to see Sonny's reaction- She was sitting there with a big playful grin on her face tapping the flower in her hand as if he were about to pay the price.

Then suddenly she broke into laughter.

Chad was a little skeptical. _"Your not mad?"_

Sonny shook her head finishing off her laugh.

_"Why not?"_ Chad began to slowly release himself from his safety huddle.

Sonny shrugged her shoulders. _"How could I be mad at the only person who made my day worth getting out of bed this morning!"_ Sonny through him a wink.

He turned to face her. _"Really?" _

Sonny smiled and nodded.

_"Chad, you may be annoying, rude, conceited…" _

_"You can get to the 'but' any day now!"_ He said jokingly.

_"But,_ (She smiled)… _You are more fun than anyone I know!"_She playfully tapped the rose on the tip of his nose.

He swatted it away with a smile.

She took a breath

_"CHad… I'm sorry… I was just kidding about telling you that if you asked me out I would have said 'Not a chance. I for sure wouldn't have said that!"_

She smiled then her eyes widened as she realized what she said.

She looked at Chad he had a big smirk on his face, which made her blush.

_"Really?"_ He said smiling.

_"Well…"_ Sonny searched for an answer. _"I guess I really wouldn't know because you never asked."_

She looked down and tried not to blush, she knew that for a second time she had insinuated that she wouldn't hate the idea of him asking her out.

Chad just sat there smiling. He decided to take advantage of her moment of ackward embarrasement. (After all she did owe him that at least)

_"Well, Munroe…_ (He lifted her head softly and stared lovingly into her eyes) _"Maybe one of these days"_ (Sonny's heart skipped a beat) _your dreams will finally come true!"_ He gave her a playful wink.

Sonny rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

He just laughted and layed back on the couch with his hands resting behind his head in victory!

Sonny shook her head- annoyed that he had once again defeated her using his charm… or did he win?

Chad was vasting in the glory of his victory when he noted the silence. He looked up at Sonny who had a victorious grin on her face as well.

_"What?"_

_"Maybe your's will too!" _

Chad looked curious. _"What are you talking about?"_

He was denying any desire to ask her out.

Sonny smiled. _" What have we over here?"_ She shifted her eyes toward his bed.

Chad lowered his brows in question.

But, as he turned to see what she was reffering to his eyes grew wide in horror! Chad had been so busy chasing down Chris that he had completely forgotten to take down Sonny's picture from his bedside.

His face turned a deep shade of red and he tried to do some quick thinking.

He threw his head back around_ "Oh… that…._ (He laughed) _well… Being the great actor that I am…Umm"_ That's as far as he had thought

_"Yes?"_ Sonny was very interested in the 'reasonable' excuse he would give and a little amused by the bright shade of red on his face.

_"Well, I have to keep… pictures… of random randoms up there to remind me… how great I am… and it….just happens to be your day!"_

He gave a nervous smile in hope that she would buy what he knew was the worst excuse ever.

A slow smile crept across Sonny's face.

_"Well then… That looks like the perfect place for it!"_ Her voice was sweet and honest.

Chad's demeanor changed from a challenge to gratitude.- She had surrendered the victory when it was clearly in her reach. She truly was an amazing girl!

After a moment of peaceful silence Sonny spoke.

_"Well, I guess I better go, it's getting kind of late."_ She smiled at him sweetly as she popped up and headed for the door.

_"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work_ (Chad smiled as she headed for the door)…_ if not maybe at the mall again." _

Sonny stopped in her tracks. Her jaw dropped in surprise.

_"The mall?"_ She turned to see a smug grin form on Chad's face.

"Oh, yeah… that was me!"

Sonny turned 10 shades of red.

_"Don't worry, I know you've been holding that in for a while"_ He winked.

She gave him a mean look. _"I don't know what you are talking about!" _

_"Oh… Really?"_ He gave her a challenging look.

She returned it. _"Really!"_

_"Well, good!"_ He threw her a sincerely sweet smile. (He was going to let her off the hook this time.)

She smiled back _"Good!"_

_"Fine!_" Chad grinned.

There was a pause. Sonny gave him a cocky smile and bit her lip in a refusal to finish the game.

She began to slowly back out of the room.

Chad's smile left _"Hey!"_ He was offended.

_"See ya tomorrow Cooper!"_ She winked and walked out the door.

He heard her footsteps down the hall.

He shook his head and smiled to himself.

_"You know you want to say it!"_ He yelled from his room.

Chad threw himself onto his bed. He was definitely feeling better.

He knew he had Sonny right where she was suppose to be again.-Getting her fun from him alone!

What was scary was that she had him right where she wanted him too.

No girl had ever tamed Chad Dylan Cooper! Until now. Only she…

_**"Fine!"**_

Chad's thoughts were interrupted by an outburst that sent him flying off of the bed and onto the floor.

Sonny burst into laughter as Chad rubbed the back of his head and moaned _"Sonny!" _

She just kept on laughing as she knealt down next to him.

_"You of all people should know… CDC…_ (She hung her head right over his)… _Sonny Monroe always gets the last word!" _

She gave a wide and spiteful girn in victory. Chad just shook his head in surrender.

He felt a slight tug at his shirt as Sonny stood up to exit once again.

_"See ya Chad!"_ With that she gave him a playful wink and skipped down the stairs.

Chad waited until he heard the front door shut before he got up this time-so as not to land on the floor again!

As he pulled himself up he spotted a piece of paper on the floor-it had been lying loosely in his pocket.

He unfolded it and his face began to beam as he read the title of the note…

* * *

><p><em><span>10 Things I love about Chad Dylan Cooper<span>_

* * *

><p>But when he saw the content-he lost some of his excitement<p>

**"Sonny Munroe!" **(He scolded her as though she were still in the room)

* * *

><p><em>1. I love that you love my smile<em>

_2. I love that you love my hair_

_3. I love that you love my windmill hat!_

_4. I love that you love my humor_

_5. I love that you love my...  
><em>

_* Now, you didn't think it would be that easy did you Chad Dylan Cooper? :)_

* * *

><p>Chad just rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew he should be annoyed but Sonny had a way of being both annoying and adorably entertaining at the same time (A quality they both possessed)<p>

Chad began to refold the letter when he noticed #10 she had scribbled on the back

_10. But, most of all… I** LOVE**… that __you __are __you__! -and I wouldn't have it any other way!_

The beam that Chad's face held returned only this time it was brighter.

He threw himself back on the bed.

He looked over at the beautiful photo of Sonny and took a deep peaceful breath.

A huge smile came to his face.

_"Me neither Monroe… _(He laughed slightly) _…Me neither!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Couldn't be too mushy right? I always like their playful side the most. :)<strong>_


	18. True Love

_**Please Review and let me know how you liked this story! :) Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Sonny wore a big smile as she walked in her room.<p>

She hoped that Chad would know how sincerely she meant the last part of her note.

She could think of 100 things she loved about Chad Dylan Cooper…but she was aware that the best way to charm Chad was to let him suffer a little bit first.

Sonny threw herself happily on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she smiled and imagined his face when he read it.

She knew him all to well- the excitement, the irritation, but in the end, the "cute factor" she knew she held with him always won him over!

She did love to tease him just as much as he did her. That was something special that only they had.

After a school girl giggle, she reached over and grabbed a book out of her side table drawer. She opened it up and began to write_._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal, <em>

_All week I have been writing you about how much I love the new Chad, about how great it is to finally know his affection for me. To see him gleam with romance. Come to find out that wasn't Chad at all! But, to your surprise I am sure!- I was very happy to find that out!… You know it's funny, sometimes you think you have things all figured out. Exactly what you want in a guy,- all this romance like in the movies, all the glitter of fancy things, all the charm that keeps you in a continual state of bliss! In all reality I have found that in the real world, those things are dull and awkward! I've also learned that there are different kinds of charm! You have to remember, just because a guy sweeps you off your feet, doesn't mean he is necessarily going to catch you. You may just land on your face! Emotions have a scary way of blinding you to truth. Follow what you know is true. Following your heart can lead to trouble. God has a greater plan than even I know. There is a boy who may never sweep you off your feet, but will be sure to catch you if you accidentally fall! At the beginning of the week I met an amazing guy- it turns out deep inside he was a jerk. Funny enough- A year ago I met a jerk, who is showing me more and more everyday, that he is truly an amazing guy! Now __that__ is a fairy tale ending! _

_ Forever happy, Sonny Munroe_

* * *

><p>She closed her journal and turned toward her nightstand. She stared into the mesmerizing blue eyes she had seen just moments ago. <em>"Good night Chad."<em> She let out a peaceful sigh and switched off her lights for the night. Whether she could rest with a entranced smile on her face she wasn't sure, but she would just have to make do, because it wasn't going anywhere! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Let me know what you think and a happily ever after to you all! :)<strong>_


End file.
